DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal
by Anony mouse101
Summary: Ever since she was cured from the DNA altering serum that was slowly destroying her own DNA, Alice hasn't been the same. She sits all alone in a room and just stares at a wall. How can anyone pull her out of her coma-like condition? Somethings just can't be fixed. T cause I'm paranoid. (Sequel to DNA Catastrophe)
1. Chapter 1

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal ch 1

Thanks to AsgardianGrizzly for the awesome title suggestion. :)

Chapter 1: what goes on in broken minds

*a month after Alice was cured*

Alice stared at the wall, like she did everyday. But she didn't see the almost blindingly white wall, no she saw a field of grass. There were people there, laughing, playing, talking. They seemed familiar to her, yet she couldn't remember. Sometimes she tried to talk to the people. They either couldn't hear her, or were ignoring her. Sometimes she would try to touch one as they passed by her, but then they would vanish. She wished they would talk to her. She once got so angry that she tried to hit one of the people. She missed the person but hit something and it caused her to feel. It was not a pleasant feeling, what was it called again? Pain, hurt, yes that's what it was called. She didn't like that feeling, so she didn't try to hit the people again.

She didn't always see the field with the people, sometimes she wouldn't see anything. Everything around her would be black nothingness. She would feel pain during those moments, little pin pricks of pain along her arms. Sometimes she felt something touch her and it wouldn't hurt. It would usually be on her shoulder, or her knee, sometimes her hand or cheek. And she would hear voices, far away voices, slow and echoey.

"How is she?" Was something she normally heard, then something would gently touch her shoulder.

"Doing better, I think." Would often be followed by a pat on her knee.

"Get better soon, Alice." Was something she always heard everyday. Different voices would say that but one always drew her attention, the one that would say that while touching her cheek. This one was different, this voice brought something with it. Everyday this voice would say that and a warm feeling would envelop her, she could see vague colors but they would fade as quickly as they'd come. She wished it would stay longer. When it left though, she would see the green field again.

"How is she?" Spider-Man asked Iron Fist as he left Alice's room.

"The same as always, always staring at the wall." Iron Fist responded.

"It's been a month, when is she gonna snap out of it?" Nova asked.

"Sometimes people never get better." White Tiger growled, clenching her fists. Spidey knew what she was talking about but didn't elaborate for the others.

"Come on guys, this is Alice we're talking about. The girl that stood up to Doc Ock when he took her and those kids, the girl that totally humiliated Flash in gym and then turned around and helped the guy with his grades. She'll get better, just wait and see." Power Man declared, trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"You're right Luke. She'll recover." Spidey said optimistically.

"Yeah, sure she will." Iron Fist thought to himself, following behind the others as they headed off for a training session.


	2. Chapter 2

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal ch 2

Thanks to everyone who helped inspire me! And to all of you who read this! You're the ones that make me want to keep writing. :)

Chapter 2: shapes in the dark

Alice was surrounded by the darkness again. A now familiar touch and raising of her arm sent a little alert off in her mind. "Pain is coming," it said. So she pulled her arm away. A gasp echoed around her. A clatter of footsteps, then a pause, and then more footsteps. Something gently grabbed her wrist again and pulled her arm up. She pulled it away again, not wanting to feel the brief pain that usually came when this happened.

"She's becoming more responsive." A deep voice said, not as echoey as usual but still distant.

"It would appear her neuromotor skills are returning." A different voice replied.

"Who's talking? Why are they talking about me moving my arm?" Alice thought.

"After she attacked the IV drip I'm not surprised she's more active now." The deep voice spoke. The voice's continued speaking, and as they did Alice began to see something. Two shapes were forming. One was a large creature, four legged with a long tail and hair encircling its head in a massive fringe. The other was more like bursts of light, with a constant glow of soft pink. Whenever she heard the deep voice the creature's mouth would move, and there would be sparks of light from the glowing thing whenever the other voice spoke. At first Alice was surprised and a little scared by them, but after a while she grew comfortable with their presence. The big creature used its front legs to lift her arm while the glow touched her. She tried to move out of their grip.

"Hold her steady." The glow said. The pain came and went and they let her go.

"She's still strong, even after being little more than a vegetable for the past month." The creature said. They continued talking as they left her alone again.

Time passed, not that Alice was aware of time. Alice was simply enjoying watching two particular people in the field. One sat on something tied to a tree branch while the other pushed the one who was sitting from behind. Their mouths were turned up and a soft tinkling sound came from them. Hushed voices interrupted the scene, and the darkness returned.

"What do you think she sees when she stares like that?" A deep voice asked.

"Who knows?" A higher voice said.

"Hey Alice, how are ya today?" An even deeper voice asked.

"From what your parents said, she's actually moving now." Yet another voice spoke, this one similar to the first. As Alice listened shapes began to form. A creature like the deep voice before them stood to her left. This one had no fringe of hair on its head but stripes along its more slimly built body. A glowing blue light stood next to the creature, and next to the light was another creature with eight legs and eyes. A pat on her shoulder drew her vision to another creature, this one was very different from the first few. It was much bigger and looked as though it used its hands to help it walk along. It had some peculiar red thing covered its eyes too.

"Hey, she turned her head." The big creature said.

"Alice, can you hear us?" The eight legged thing asked.

"Who is Alice?" Alice thought.

"Alice, woohoo, look over here." The blue light said, moving around in the corner of her vision. Alice didn't do anything.

"She seems to only respond to touch." The striped creature said, gently touching Alice's other shoulder. She turned her head and looked at the creature.

"Too bad Iron Fist couldn't make it today. Can you believe he beat up Flash and got detention?" The big creature said.

"He was asking for it, if you ask me." The blue light said.

"But it's not like him. The last time he was acting this weird was when he almost went back to Kun L'un." The eight legged creature said.

"Do you think what Deadpool said has anything to do with it?" The striped creature asked. The beings continued to talk, sometimes asking for something by the name of Alice's input. Alice simply watched them.

"What do you see?" The eight legged creature asked at one point, touching her knee. Alice blinked, was it asking to see the field? Or maybe it couldn't see what it looked like. What was it asking now? What was she staring at now? It was confusing her. Her mind was growing hazy, a brief flash of something glimmered beneath her closing eyes. A scene of six people gathered around a table full of food. They were all smiling and the tinkling sound was back. She felt… happy, and sad. Why was she seeing this? What was it? To many questions, tired, she wanted to look at the field again. Yes, she looked out across the field.

"Did she fall asleep?" Nova asked, looking closely at Alice's face. Her eyes were still partly visible, simply half closed.

"Looks like it." Tiger said.

"We should let her rest." Spidey urged. The others nodded in agreement and silently left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

DNA Catastrophe 2: To Far Gone to Heal ch 3

Ok this is short but I promise the next one will be longer!

Chapter 3: reminiscing or missing?

It's surprising to find any sort of quiet in the city that never sleeps. This was one of the many thoughts going through Danny's head as he kicked a random can on the very quiet sidewalk. He had been aiming for the Tricarrier but his mind was so swarmed with thoughts that he ended up wandering instead. Why had he punched Flash? Flash hadn't done anything except ask how Alice was. Coulson had come up with a cover story that while away visiting a relative Alice had been injured and was recovering some were out in the middle of Idaho, or had it been Montana? Utah maybe? Hawaii? It didn't matter. He was too stressed to think straight. Maybe it would've been better if he had never met Alice.

"Tonight the sky above

Reminds me how to love

Walking through wintertime

Where the stars all shine" a guy was singing. Danny looked to the source of the song, spotting a guy with a guitar playing to a girl on a front porch.

"The angel on the stairs

Will tell you I was there

Under the front porch light

On a mystery night" It was a familiar song, but where had he heard it?

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind

This time" It was so close, just on the tip of his tongue.

"The neon lights in bars

And headlights from the cars

Have started a symphony

Surrounding Me" Dancing, music, drunk people. That's it, Harry's party about two months ago. Danny recalled getting too warm, and crowded by a couple girls so he had slipped outside to get some cool air.

"The things I left behind

Have melted in my mind

And now there's a purity

Inside of me" Alice had come out too, she was beautiful that night. He'd been in such a deep thought about a calculus test coming up for him on Monday that he hadn't thought of how beautiful she'd looked till now. Danny continued to watch the couple. A sudden vision of he and Alice sitting on that porch popped into his head.

"No, that won't be happening anytime soon." He thought to himself, shaking the thought out of his head. He continued on his way, hearing the song grow fainter and fainter as he walked.

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind

This time."

As Danny left the couple behind Alice's voice drifted into his mind, singing the last verse.

"I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines

Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds

I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind

Would the wind be at my back? Could I get you off my mind

This time."

Oh how it hurt. To think that he'd never see her smile again, never see her eyes light up when she laughed. He'd even started to miss the look of fierce determination she'd been wearing more often before… what was wrong with him? He needed to stop thinking this way, his chi was seriously out of harmony.

"I just need some time to meditate. Just relax Danny." He muttered to himself, tugging his jacket up higher as a cold fall wind blew down the street. He headed for Central Park, figuring there'd probably be fewer people there. He hitched a ride in a cab and was there quickly. He jogged along one of the paths before coming to one of the few unoccupied places. Even in the chill of fall people still went to the park. Taking deep breathes Danny began going through Tai Chi poses. Bringing both arms to his side, holding them at right angles, wrist up, hands clenched in fists. His feet planted firmly, slightly spread apart. He traced a foot back, allowing muscle memory to take him through the steps as his mind slowly cleared. The leaves were all gone from the trees, leaving them bare skeletal hands clawing up at a gray blue sky. Soon there would be snow and frost costing them and the ground.

"I wonder if Alice likes snow? Stop thinking about her!" His mind chided him. His distracted thoughts caused him to fall down onto his face. A laugh caught his attention, a familiar laugh. Danny sprang to his feet, looking around quickly. He spotted a brief glimpse of brown hair slipping behind a tree. It couldn't be, could it?

"Alice?" He called, approaching the tree.

"Who's Alice?" A voice startled him from behind. A girl, about seven years old, stood there. Danny smiled softly, crouching down to meet her eyes.

"She's a friend of mine. What's your name?" He asked.

"My mom calls me Little Bird, who are you?" The girl said, giggling and hiding behind her hair. The girl looked surprisingly like Alice, right down to the brown hair and blue eyes.

"My name's Danny." Danny replied.

"That's a nice name." Little Bird said. She let out a little squeak and ran around Danny, climbing up a tree.

"Look at this! Look at this!" She called to Danny. He walked over and looked to where she was pointing. It was an old bird's nest, abandoned for the coming winter months.

"A bird nest?" He asked, he thought she'd seen someone or thing in trouble.

"Isn't it pretty? My mom says that you can tell what kind of nest it is by looking at what it's made from or what's inside it." Little Bird pulled out a blue eggshell.

"Looks like it was a robin's nest." Danny smiled.

"My mom liked robins, but she loved sparrows more. She said that she liked them best because of how sweetly they sing." Little Bird chattered on.

"Where's your mom?" He asked gently, figuring he better take her home if she was lost.

"In heaven." The girl said simply.

"Ok then, where's your dad?" Danny asked after a moment.

"I don't have one." She replied sharply.

"Where do you live?" He asked, offering to help her down from her perch.

"Here in the park." Little Bird replied, not accepting his hand. Instead she climbed a bit higher.

"You can't live in a park." Danny chided.

"Why not?" Little Bird asked.

"Because it's getting colder out here and you need someone to take care of you." Danny said, beginning to climb the tree too.

"No I don't, I know how to take care of myself." She said, climbing still higher.

"Even if you know how to take care of yourself there has to be someone who misses you." He called up to her.

"No, I'm all alone now." Little Bird said sadly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"There's always someone who will be there for you. You just need to meet them halfway." Danny said, unable to climb after her anymore.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, infact. Look, I'll meet you half way up here." Danny said as he climbed a little higher, "now you come meet me halfway."

"I don't want to, I'm scared I'll fall." Little Bird said stubbornly.

"I won't let you fall." Danny reassured her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Danny said.

"Danny? Who are you talking to?" Peter said from below the tree. Danny looked down and when he looked up Little Bird was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

DNA Catastrophe 2: To Far Gone to Heal ch 4

I LIVE! And this is a longer chapter than the last as I promised. Haha seriously read the warning.

Warning minor blood content in this chapter. No self harm just a bit of blood from a blood test.

Chapter 4: contact

"Seriously Danny, who were you talking to?" Peter asked as they walked through Central Park.

"No one, it was nothing." Danny tried to dismiss the question.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Peter grumbled.

"Anything new?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, she moved. She isn't talking yet but she's starting to respond more." Pete said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Danny said.

"So what was with you punching Flash today?" Peter asked.

"I'm just having a bad day." Danny admitted.

"Come on, how in the universe could you have a bad day?" Peter asked only half jokingly.

"Everyone gets bad days." Danny said simply.

"Dude, I haven't seen you have a bad day like this since… wait, you're not going back to Kun L'un are you?" Peter asked.

"No, I still have time." Danny answered.

"Good, the team wouldn't be the same without you." Peter said, clapping Danny on the back.

"Like wise." Danny said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"So what's been eating you? Is it what Deadpool said? You know we're just as upset as you are about what happened to her. But since then you've been so distant." Peter said.

"I know Pete." Danny said.

"No you don't, it's like you've been mind swapped with some gloomy alien."

"Mind swapped? You read to many comics." Danny laughed.

"My point is that you haven't been yourself." Peter said sadly.

"If you haven't noticed Pete, we all haven't been ourselves." Danny said calmly, "it's getting late, I'm heading back. Good night Pete." Danny said.

"Good night Danny." Peter replied.

(Seriously. Warning for minor blood content in this chapter. No self harm just a bit of blood from a blood test.)

Alice watched carefully as the pink glow moved her arm. There was something different about the pain that came. It didn't feel like something was going in her, more like something was being drawn out. Then there was this red color. She didn't understand why the pink glow was taking this from her, but she liked the color, it was different from the black that usually surrounded her and the green and white and blue of the field. As the pink glow began taking it away Alice reached for it. The pink glow gasped at her sudden movement. The glow moved the red away faster, causing Alice to frown. Hurrying away, the pink glow started talking to the maned beast.

"Lion." A thought came to her mind. That sounded like a good thing to call the big beast, a lion. A glimpse of red caught her attention. It was just a dot but it was so interesting that she just kept looking at it.

"She tried to take the syringe from me. And look, she's just staring at her arm now." The pink glow was saying as it and the lion came over.

"Interesting, I wonder why?" The lion used its leg to pick up a white thing and place it over the red. Alice was sad, the color had reminded her of the blue and red thing. If she could only find a way to get the colors she needed maybe she could figure out a way to show it what it looked like.

A few days after the incident Spider-Man swung into Alice's room covered in paint.

"Geez Spidey, what happened to you?" Nova laughed.

"The leaper knocked over a bunch of paints from a city beautification project and let's just say I didn't have the proper momentum to avoid it." Spidey said, flicking a bit of paint at Nova. As Spidey laughed, he was caught off guard when Alice suddenly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it towards her.

"What the heck?" Spidey yiped.

The liquid color stuck to the eight legged thing but transferred to her own hand when she touched it. She stared at the color on her hands while the others pulled the eight legged thing away.

"That was crazy." The eight legged thing said.

"What the heck did she do that for?" The white and black beast asked.

"Beats me." The big beast said.

"She's staring at the paint." The blue light commented.

"Spider. Tiger. Gorilla. Star." The words came to Alice's mind, each fitting the thing that spoke.

"What's going on?" The pink glow asked.

"Alice just jumped at Spidey, now she's just looking at the paint on her hands." The gorilla said.

This was the blue she could use to show the spider what he looked like, same for the star.

"That's bizarre. Alright now Alice, let's get you cleaned up." The lion had come in with the white thing again, using it to take the color off her hands. Alice wouldn't have it, she grabbed at the cloth and refused to let go.

"Come on Alice, let go." The pink glow said. Alice held tighter.

"Alice?" A different voice said. A gentle touch on her shoulder drew Alice's attention to the new comer. To her, he looked like a golden beast with wings instead of arms. It had stripes of green on its wings. She didn't even realize the cloth was gone, all she cared about was the brilliant creature before her.

"Whoa. That was weird." The gorilla said.

"She seemed to respond to the paint, the question is why?" The pink glow said.

"Be right back." The star said, zipping away and coming back with a yellow box.

"Alice," it said placing the box on her legs and drawing her attention away from the new being, "look what I have." It opened the box and showed her the colors inside it. Moving cautiously she picked up a red stick It was solid when she picked it up, and had a very peculiar scent to it. The star placed a white pad on her lap as well.

"I see." The pink glow said, gently pulling out a orange color stick and drawing it across the pad. The color stick left a line across the the pad. Alice took her own color stick and began to experiment on the pad.

"It's like she's regressed into an infantile state of mind." The lion said.

"English please." The star said.

"She thinks like a kid." The spider clarified.

"Oh, so she's responding to the color?" The star bobbed a bit.

"Something like that." The spider said.

"What do you think she's drawing?" The tiger asked.

"It looks like a spider." The gorilla said. Alice pulled out a blue then black color stick and kept drawing until she was certain she had created the spider's likeness. She looked up at the spider, tapping the page with her finger.

"What?" The spider asked, "is that me?" Alice wasn't sure how to answer so she kept looking at the spider and tapping the pad until he took it.

"I guess it is me, or maybe just how she sees me right now." The spider said, studying the picture. Alice was happy, she'd been able to communicate a little with these beings. But now she was tired.

"Alice. Alice? Wake up." The golden thing said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Let her sleep, her mind isn't use to all this activity." The pink glow said, moving the pad and color sticks to a small table. Alice allowed her eyes to close, but not until she felt something briefly touch her cheek and a warm glow briefly brightened her vision.

"So you're saying that she doesn't see us as people but as animals?" Nova asked as the team walked down the hall of the Tricarrier.

"It looks like it. See, it's the same colors and pattern as my Spidey suit but on an actual spider." Spidey answered, pointing out the details on the picture.

"Weird. Hey, I wonder what she sees me as?" Nova said.

"Probably some kind of firefly or maybe a glowworm." Power man said jokingly.

"Haha very funny. Then I bet she sees you as some big ape." Nova shot back.

"Knock it off, I swear you guys act so immature." Tiger growled at them.

"Come on, you're late for training." Coulson said as they entered the training room.

After a grueling training session Iron Fist snuck back to see Alice. She was asleep, although her hands kept twitching. He crouched down next to her, gently placing a hand on one of her's. He took his other hand and gently cupped her cheek. Focusing on Alice, he closed his eyes. Almost instantly he was surrounded by a green grassy field.

"What?" Iron Fist asked to apparently no one.

"Welcome." A woman said from behind him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"I don't know. It would stand to reason that we are nowhere or perhaps we are everywhere. But we are here not there, or maybe we are there and not here. Neither here nor there perhaps? If down is up which way is left? If right is left which way is wrong?" The woman continued babbling on in this madding fashion.

"Stop," he said, the woman quieted, "do you know where Alice is?"

"Alice? Who is Alice?" The woman asked.

"Iron Fist? You're not suppose to be in here right now." Dr Cage's voice broke through the vision. Iron Fist blinked his eyes open and muttered an apology.

"It's alright. But I need you to leave, we're about to start her on a new medicine." He said to the young hero.

"Yes sir." Iron Fist said as he stood up. Alice didn't even flinch when he let go of her hand, he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it. He glanced back briefly to see Alice try to pull her arm away from Dr Cage as he inserted an IV into her arm.


	5. Chapter 5

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone to Heal ch 5

Happy Valentine's/Single's awareness Day! I know it's a bit late but hey better late than never right? Here is a new chapter for all of you :)

Chapter 5: fire and ice

Alice screamed. Heat was racing through her arm, not a pleasant warmth that she was use to, but a raging fire residing right under her skin and spreading swiftly.

"What's wrong?" The winged creature asked.

"She's having a negative reaction to the medicine. It doesn't make sense, she's not allergic to this so why is she acting this way?" The lion said. Alice just continued to thrash, trying to smother the fire.

"Help me hold her down." The lion ordered. The winged beast did as directed, grabbing her arms while the lion held her legs. No! Why were they doing this? Couldn't they feel the fire just under her skin? The lion placed something around her wrists and legs. They kept her from moving and allowed the fire to spread. She screamed again, trying desperately to get to the source of the flames. Breathing was beginning to become difficult as the fire reached her chest and exploded across her body. She had no choice but to close her eyes and let the fire consume her.

Alice suddenly stilled, slumping back in her chair.

"What was that?" Iron Fist panted as he let go of Alice.

"It seems that her body was trying to reject the medication. The tests we ran on her blood showed no ill effects or rejection. How peculiar." Dr Cage said thoughtfully.

"She's gonna be ok though right?" Iron Fist asked.

"Yes, she'll just need time to acclimate to the medication." Dr Cage answered calmly. They left the room, allowing Alice to rest.

The team visited Alice the next day and she drew three new pictures. One was a black gorilla which she had Power Man take. The next was a blue star with a slight red mart in the middle, this one she gave to Nova. And the last was of a white tiger, obviously this was given to White Tiger.

"This is so weird, but really cool." Nova said as he looked at his warped self portrait.

"It's as if she's looking into your inner selves." Iron Fist said.

"I wonder why she hasn't drawn you yet," Spider-Man said to Iron Fist. Alice was tapping at her pad of paper. Not in the I-want-you-to-take-this sort of tapping, more like the I'm-thinking-about-something tapping.

"Your inner self must be way complicated if it's stopped her. Seriously, I'd forgotten how well she could draw." Tiger said, admiring the sleek form of the crayon drawn tiger.

"Yeah. She sure is." Nova said sadly. Alice's head was beginning to droop so the teens left quietly. Except for Iron Fist.

Iron Fist gently placed his hand on Alice's cheek and once again was drawn into a vision. It was the same green field but the woman from before was nowhere in sight. Instead there was a little girl, about seven or six years old.

"Hi Danny!" She said, skipping over to where he stood.

"Hey Little Bird. What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"I live here." She said.

"Could you…" Danny tried to ask but Little Bird suddenly ran away from him.

"This way!" She called over her shoulder. Danny had no choice but to follow her. She lead him to a valley of doors, most were simple, some were damaged, and others were bolted and locked with chains. It reminded Danny of the time he and Spider-Man had to fight Nightmare in the realm of dreams.

"What is this place?" Danny asked.

"It is nowhere and everywhere. The beginning and the end." The woman from last time replied. She and Little Bird were standing in front of one of the undamaged doors.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"One who is lost within thought." The woman responded.

"Just call her Bunny, that's what I call her. Come on, Danny. We've got lots to show you." Little Bird said as Bunny opened the door and beckoned Danny forward. He took a cautionary step, looking suspiciously at the darkness beyond. When he reached the threshold Little Bird took his hand and pulled him through. It was suddenly light, a large building was in front of them. Kids played about on a lawn. A tall woman with pixie styled black hair played with them. Little Bird let go of Danny's hand and rushed to the woman.

"Mom, catch me!" She called. The woman chased after her before catching and tickling her. Little Bird seemed to have grown smaller during the chase, looking more like a five year old. Danny and Bunny watched as the woman and Little Bird continued to play with the other children. Soon the woman was carrying a tired Little Bird and bidding a gentle old lady farewell.

"I don't get it." Danny said to Bunny.

"The last first and the first last. Chasing one another in endlessness." Bunny said, following the woman and Little Bird.

"You make no sense, do you know that?" Danny asked.

"Quick, take the stick." Bunny held out a stick to Danny. He took it and blackness stole his vision. Then they were back in the valley of doors. Bunny walked to a locked door and tapped the lock. It dissolved and soon they were watching a new scene. In this one a man was smacking the woman around. Little Bird was hiding in a corner, covering her eyes and crying. Danny made to grab the man and stop him but Bunny stopped him instead.

"No touching, no feeling, just seeing the record of the mind." She said. Danny shrugged her off and tried again but his hand just went right through the man. He stared for a moment, now understanding what Bunny had said. He was watching a memory.

"Alice's memory, these must be Alice's memories." Danny thought to himself, surprised he hadn't figured it out sooner. The man stopped beating the woman and staggered away. Little Bird, or should he call her Alice now, went over to the woman and comforted her.

"Blocks and locks to forget the bad and sad." Bunny said as she wiped away a tear from her eye. She looked Danny in the eye before saying very softly, "back out the rabbit hole, tell none of what you have seen."

Danny was suddenly back in Alice's room as Iron Fist, Alice looking directly at him.

"Alice?" He whispered. She stared at him, saying nothing.

"Iron Fist? I thought you were training with the others." Mrs Dr Cage said as she entered the room carrying Alice's medication.

"I just got here." He lied, remembering Bunny's warning.

"Well, Fury has an assignment for you so you'll have to come back and visit Alice later." Mrs Dr Cage said as she entered the room. Iron Fist nodded and left.

Alice watched carefully as the pink glow, jellyfish is what her mind called it now, strapped her down. She knew what was coming. More fire, the burning pain that left her tired and weak. When it passed Alice couldn't see anything, not the things that visited her, not the green field, or the people who walked there. When she was able to see the field some of the people wouldn't be there anymore. Alice braced herself as she felt the prick in her arm. But instead of the burning fire, she felt ice crawl across her skin. She shuddered as the ice crept across her body. The pink jellyfish went away when Alice didn't start thrashing around, leaving her alone. A few minutes passed and a red and black creature entered the room from the ceiling.

"Hey there Apex." It said as it walked towards her. It had a red bushy tail and black around its eyes. Fox was the name that came to her mind.

"Wow, you don't look so good." The fox circled around her. When the fox came back in sight its face began stretching and compressing. She shuddered, the ice completely filling her. "Dang girl, what kinda meds they giving you?" The fox asked its face spinning and swirling as it spoke. "Yo Apex? Aaaapex, you in there?"

Apex? Who was Apex, or Alice? Why did these creatures keep calling her strange names? Her name was, wait… what was her name? It was a thought that had never crossed Alice's mind. She didn't know who she was. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, woah, Wha'd I do?" The fox said. Alice kept crying, her shoulders shaking from both the ice in her veins and the tears.

"Come on, where's the Apex I know? The Apex that was always ready for a good time?" The fox asked, wiping away a tear. Alice just watched the fox, tears still leaking from her eyes. She blinked and the fox was gone. The door to the room opened as both the lion and jellyfish entered.

"That's odd," The lion said, "her body temperature is below normal, and yesterday it was above.

"Perhaps her mind is trying to compensate with the medicine by trying to find some type of equilibrium." The jellyfish guessed.

"Perhaps, we still need to keep her on it. Hopefully her body won't reject the medication." The lion said as he removed something from Alice's arm. The ice slowly began to thaw and the creatures before her slowly stopped wobbling around. They undid the restraints and left Alice to rest. When she closed her eyes she wasn't greeted by her field but by high stone walls around her. Alice began pounding on the walls, she even tried scrambling up them, but they wouldn't budge. At one pint the walls closed in around her, a stone roof blocking out the light. Voices began bouncing around her.


	6. Chapter 6

DNA Catastrophe 2: To Far Gone to Heal ch 6

Warning sad.

I'm baaaack! Miss me?

Ok I finished this one for you guys even though it made me a bit carsick doing so.

Warning sad.

Warned ya twice so don't complain to me if you don't like it ok. On to the story!

Chapter 6: anger and sadness and a question

"What's that one painting? By the guy that cut off his own ear?" Sam asked Ava as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Vincent Van Gogh and what painting exactly?" She sighed in annoyance.

"The one with the stars and the little town, And if you stare at it long enough it looks like it's moving." He continued.

"That's starry night." She responded.

"You think a famous artist would've come up with a better name than starry night." Sam snorted.

"Why were you asking about it if you think the name sounds so stupid?" Ava asked, her patience beginning to wear thin. Sam paused for a bit.

"Alice's drawing reminded me ofu it a bit." He said. Ava thought about her own drawing and how it was similar to images she had seen in her world history class. Peter's had been more of a simple but colorful rendition of a spider and Luke's was a very life like drawing of a gorilla.

"Hmm." Ava hummed in thought.

"Hey guys, anyone seen Danny?" Peter asked as they sat down at their table.

"Nope, I think he's skipping lunch today." MJ said, sitting down.

"Speaking of missing people, I can't believe I'm saying this but has anyone seen Flash either?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I think he transferred." Peter said quickly, although he knew exactly what happened to Flash. Flash had become Agent Venom for shield.

"I'm sure he's probably stuffing some poor nerd into their locker as we speak." MJ sighed.

Alice didn't do a thing when Danny touched her. In a blink he was standing in front of a door. This one was laced with chains and padlocks.

"Sisters born of each other, forever following one after the other." Bunny said, appearing behind him.

"Day and night." Danny said after a minute of thought.

"Enter." Bunny said, tapping a lock. The whole mass of chains dissolved into black smoke. Danny stepped into the mist of black to see a slightly older Little Bird. She huddled against the couch once more as her father yelled and hit her mother. Her mother tried to stand but her father kicked her in the stomach. Little Bird looked at her mother, and her mother looked at her. Her eyes full of tears, pain, and a silent plea for help.

"Stop it." Little Bird said in a small voice, then louder and louder until it was a battle cry. Then Little Bird got up and jumped on her father.

"STOP IT!" She screamed in his ear. He threw her off his back, glaring at her with hate.

"Shut up, yer just as stupid as her. Come here girl!" He growled. She ran to her room, slamming and locking the door. She hid under her bed, listening as her father pounded against the door. Shouting and swearing to her through it. He went away for a moment only to come back and swing something against the door until it broke open. He threw her bed against the wall and pulled her to her feet. He began hitting her the way he hit mom. He finally stopped once he heard something snap.

"No!" Danny shouted as her father shoved her out a window. She landed with another snap. Her mom called the hospital, saying Little Bird had fallen out a window and she had tripped down the stairs when she had tried to get to her. They were both admitted to a hospital, Little Bird with a broken arm and cracked leg, her mom with a cracked rib.

"Why did you show me this?" Danny asked Bunny when they were back in the valley of doors. Bunny said nothing, only pointing to a big black door. He hesitantly went through the door, finding Little bird sitting on the floor of her room coloring a picture. It was a picture of her mother and her holding hands. It was pretty good considering one of her arms was in a cast and sling. A sudden knock was heard at the front door. Little Bird hurried over and looked out the peephole. She cautiously opened the door to find an officer standing there.

"Alice Kington?" He asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"I need you to come with me." He said, offering her his hand.

"What's the password?" Little Bird asked.

"Apricot." He answered. She took his hand without further question.

The memory sped up until she sat crying next to her mom. Danny remembered Alice telling him this.

"Shush. It's ok little bird." Her mom whispered faintly, stroking her daughter's head.

"B-but mom, what a-am I-I gonna do with-out you?" Little Bird hiccuped.

"You'll be alright. Remember Mrs. Jill?" Dina asked. Little Bird nodded, "she's gonna take care of you. But she'll need your help, can you do that for me?" Alice nodded again.

"That's my girl." She whispered, she closed her eyes, humming Little Bird's favorite lullaby.

"Fair shine the day on the house with open door;

Birds come and cry there and twitter in the chimney-

But I go for ever and come again no more." She sang along as her mom's voice grew weaker and weaker.

"Love you." Her mom whispered.

"Love you too." Little Bird whispered back through her tears. The heart monitor flat lined. Nurses and Doctors came in and ushered her out. She walked, trance like, out the hospital and into a car. She was taken home and told to collect her things. She did then was escorted to the orphanage.

Danny watched memory snippets that came by like pictures in a flip book. Little Bird refused to speak for months. She even ran away and tried to live in Central Park but Miss Jill was able to get her to come back. A few adults came and wanted to adopt her but she would be brought back after the first few days. The evidence obvious from shredded pillows to nonstop screaming as soon as she entered the house. As soon as Alice became a teenager people stopped trying to adopt her. And she was happy. She helped take care of the other kids, took them on field trips, and even learned how to cook. She made friends with a boy with wild hair that was just a little younger than her. They were the best of friends and helped each other in any way they could. There was even a quick sniper of them kissing each other then making disgusted faces after. The flip book slowed back to a normal movie sort of memory until Alice was about 16.

"Joe, slow down!" She called with a laugh as Joe (the wild haired boy), Kade and Jasper ran ahead a bit.

"Lighten up, Alice." Joe called back as they waited for the others to catch up. They were currently walking back from an outing to Central Park when a tentacle lashed out of the side ally and shot nets at them. With no time to react the kids were soon trapped and hauled down through the sewers to Dr Octopus's lab.

"Let us go!" Alice screamed at him.

"Yeah, let us go!" Joe shouted.

"Silence." Doc hissed, shaking the net over the clear cage. The kids all huddled together in a corner, Alice and Joe in front of them.

"Are we going to die?" Billy asked. This set the kids into a fit of tears.

"No, we'll be alright." Alice tried to comfort them.

"Yeah, I've seen this guy in the news. Spider-Man and his friends will be here to kick his butt any minute." Joe said confidently.

"Oh you think so? Well, I'd beg to differ." Doc said as he came up to the cage, everyone cowered away from the window.

"What do you want from us?" Alice asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You're all here because I need some help testing out a new formula I've invented. It's passed the smaller stages but now I need something more… complex to test it on." Doc chuckled darkly. Joe stood up and pounded against the window.

"Well, you're not going to get the chance because you're gonna be toast when Spider-Man gets here! You hear me!" Joe shouted. Doc simply pressed the button that opened a hatch and grabbed Joe.

"Thank you for volunteering." Doc said. He carried Joe over to a table and secured him to it.

"Just wait. You're butt's gonna get kicked so bad you'll have to make a robot one to replace it!" Joe taunted. Doc gave him a dose of yellow liquid. Instantly Joe's skin began bubbling and rippling. He screamed and thrashed around. Alice shielded the other kids eyes as they huddled behind her, hiding their eyes against each other's shoulders.

"Joe!" Alice called. He'd stopped screaming and was just breathing heavily. Looking at her, he made a sign with his hands that they had come up with when they were kids and she returned it. (The ring finger crossed over the pinky, middle finger crossed over the pointer finger they would hook thumbs to make it look like a bird then have it fly up. It meant "together we're strong, divided we survive" due to their similar post orphanage stories.) Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched her best friend suddenly disappear in a bright flash of light.

"No!" Alice jumped up and pounded against the glass.

"Hmm, not quite right." Doc said, making some notes on his computer.

"You monster! You horrid, evil, maniac!" Alice shouted at him. Some of the other kids began shouting at him too. Some were similar to hers, others were crying and asking to be let frustration built until Doc turned to them and shouted.

"Quiet! You're pathetic pleading won't save you. Now sleep, I have work to do." He pushed a different button that caused knockout gas to fill the tank. The younger kids succumbed quickly but Alice stayed in her feet. She continued to pound against the glass until it finally overwhelmed her. The memory sped up to when Alice was awoken by some of the kids. The others awoke and they sat in the corner, waiting for who knew what. Alice looked around outside their cage and saw some colorfully dressed people who were just waking up themselves. Danny heard the same words that they had said back then. It was surreal, seeing himself but knowing it was just a memory. He watched as once again he could do nothing about what had happened next. Alice was picked up and set on the same table were her best friend had died just hours ago. After the injection, however he was pulled out of the memory, but not by Bunny. Before Danny could see who was touching his arm it was violently twisted behind him and he was thrown to the ground.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" A stern voice asked.

"Do you not recognize a friend?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, let Danny up." Little Bird said too. The person backed off and Danny was allowed to be on his feet again. He turned to see Alice in her Apex costume.

"Alice?" He asked in surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 7

Author note:

I'm back! College, older brother got married, stress, finals, new semester already, just to sum up why I'm so late with this chapter. So yeah. On ward!

**Important author note**

You may want to refer to chapter 9 of DNA Catastrophe if you want to see the original fight. Note that phrases like this "hi" are speech, phrases like 'hi' are thoughts that are being heard.

:)

Chapter 7: a few answers and probably more questions.

Danny stared at Alice, she was laughing? At him?

"Alice? That weakling? Hahahaha!" Alice continued to laugh. She was clutching one of her sides and slapping her leg with her other hand from how hard she was laughing.

"But… aren't you?" He asked in confusion, looking to Bunny and Little Bird for help.

"No, I'm Apex, Alice's much stronger half." Apex said after recovering from her laughing fit.

"But if you're not Alice," he gestured to Bunny and Little Bird," and they're not Alice, then we're is she?" Danny asked.

"Down and down and down again, to where none dare tread." Bunny said.

"Ugh, you and your riddles, why can't you speak plainly? You rambling idiot." Apex said annoyed.

"You're mean." Little Bird said.

"I'm blunt, pipsqueak, now shoo." Apex said. Little Bird kicked Apex in her shin.

"Why you little…" Apex growled and then they were fighting and shouting at each other. Even Bunny was part of the fight, mainly saying phrases like, "a house divided cannot stand" or "squabbling birds do not see the stalking cat."

"Stop." Danny ordered, forcefully pulling Apex away from Little Bird.

"She started it." Apex growled.

"Real mature." Little Bird taunted, sticking out her tongue.

"You brat!" Apex tried to lunge at her but Danny held her back.

"That's enough. Now are you going to help me find Alice or not?" He asked.

"Not. With her gone it's only a matter of time before I gain control of this body." Apex smiled darkly.

"But you're as much of a part of Alice as she is to you." Little Bird said.

"Yeah, the part that was always holding me back." Apex growled. With a snap of her fingers they were transported to a memory door. Danny went through to see the night Mesmero had hypnotized most of the team. Apex had Mesmero slammed against a wall, threatening him with her claws.

"Let's turn on the thoughts, shall we." Apex snapped her fingers again and then faded into her place in the memory.

"You are going to un-hypnotize my friends and these people, or we'll see how far my claws can rip into you." She hissed in anger.

'No you shouldn't do that.' A calm almost musical voice said from nowhere.

'Oh yes I should. If he's dead then he can't hurt people anymore.' Apex's voice said in reply, her voice was more ruff like a growl.

"Please, as if I don't know a bluff when I see one." Mesmero said.

"How do you know it's not a bluff?" Apex asked as she pushed her claws closer to his throat.

'Bluff? Bluff! I'll show you a bluff!' Apex's voice echoed. Her other hands were forming into raptor talons.

'If you do then you won't be any better than him.' The calm voice said.

'I'm nothing like him!' Apex growled.

'You'd be willing to kill to achieve your goals? Then you're just like him.' Alice tried.

'Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!'

'You know that's not true.'

"You're no Wolverine," she tightened her grip and readied her hand to rip out his throat, "but you make a valid point, I release them!" He said in a panic as he felt his own blood trickle down his throat.

"Good," she said as she sheathed her claws and turned away from Mesmero. Mesmero was about to advance on her when webs stuck him to a wall.

"Wow, that was… uh… wow… Apex was it?… that was a bit… much." Spidey said, as he came over.

"I know, I only wanted to scare him." She dismissed casually.

'Coward, I bet you wouldn't have been able to get him to release them by any other way.' Apex's thought growled.

'He would've handled it just fine.' Alice's voice said.

"I knew you were bluffing!" Mesmero shouted before Spidey shot a web across his mouth. As the team regrouped Apex snuck off.

'I should've ripped that worthless excuse of a being to shreds!'

'As I said it would've only made you like him.'

They arrived at the graveyard.

'I would've stopped anyone else getting hurt because of him! Now it's only a matter of time before he escapes again.'

'If you had killed Mesmero you would've been no better than _him_.' Alice repeated.

'You already said that.'

'You know which him I'm referring too.'

Danny saw himself begin to approach Apex in the memory but the memory froze before he heard anything else. Apex separated herself from the memory and looked at Danny.

"See, she was always holding me back." Apex growled.

"Without the smoothing sand the raging waves would destroy all." Bunny said.

"I agree with Bunny, Alice was just trying to keep you from becoming like your father." Danny said, a little startled that her riddles were becoming easier to decipher.

"You mean her father." Apex huffed.

"You're still a part of her." Danny argued.

"Not for much longer." Apex smiled evilly. Before Danny could ask what that meant Apex shoved him backwards. He fell and woke up back inside the tricarrier. Alice in her normal comatose state. Danny was more confused than ever. Apex was trying to take over Alice but weren't they one and the same? What was the point of Bunny and Little Bird showing him all of Alice's memories? Speaking of Bunny, if Little Bird was young Alice, Apex was Alice's powers, then what was Bunny?

"I'm going to help you Alice. I promise." Danny said as he took her hands.

"Oh Iron Fist. I had no idea you were here." Mrs Dr Cage said, coming in to change Alice's IV.

"Yeah, I just got here." He lied, "any change?"

"She did draw this, but besides that no. Any idea on who it is?" She said as she held up a drawing of a fox with a black mask.

"I have one." Danny said as he stood and left the room.

Deadpool lounged on a bed of money in a mediocre hotel in downtown New York. The actual resident of this room was unconscious in the closet. Despite his gloating of such things, a bed made of money wasn't all that comfortable, but Deadpool didn't care. A knock came at the door. Like a flash he was at the door looking through the peephole. His masked eyes widened as he saw none other than Iron Fist outside.

"Dr. Indigo?" Iron Fist asked.

"He is not here, I'm just doing house keeping." Deadpool said in his best Spanish accent.

"Do you know when Dr Indigo will be back?"

"No senior, he did not say."

"Thank you for your time." It looked as if Iron Fist was leaving and Deadpool let out a sigh of relief. Before he could relax fully the door burst in.

"Like I wouldn't recognize that accent from the prank calls you made to the tricarrier." Iron Fist said.

"Ah, you got me! Nice job pal." Deadpool flipped up from where he had landed on his back and placed an arm around Iron Fist's shoulders.

"I'm not your pal, now where is Dr Indigo?" Iron Fist asked.

"Relax, I didn't k word him, he's just taking a nap in the closet." Deadpool chuckled. Iron Fist opened the closet door and an old man fell out. Iron Fist checked his pulse and was relieved to find it strong and steady.

"Beat it Deadpool. Before the doc wakes up and pushes charges." Iron Fist said.

"Fine, but first why are you here?" Deadpool asked as he began shoveling his money into bags.

"I'm here to see Dr Indigo."

"Why? Does it have something to do with Apex's creepy staring thing?" He asked.

"No, um… I guess it does. I'm here to talk to him about Apex, now leave!" Iron Fist hissed. The doctor stirred and woke up to see Deadpool being shoved out the window by Iron Fist.

"Ah, Mr Fist. My secretary told me about your visit. Please have a seat. I must say, I'm indebted to you for getting rid of that hoodlum. What can I do for you?" Dr Indigo said, surprisingly calm for being a man who had been knocked out and stuffed in a closet.

"I understand you're an expert in multiple personality disorder." Iron Fist said.

"Ah yes, dissociative identity disorder. Quite right, a fascinating subject that. Just the other day I was discussing with my assistant about how most cases I've helped were caused by traumatic experiences, most often those patients were victims of childhood abuse. Poor things." Dr Indigo said, stroking his short grey beard.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. A good friend of mine appears to be suffering from this disorder. I was wondering if there has ever been a case where the personalities would fight for dominance?" Iron Fist asked.

"Well typically the other personalities, or alters, are there to protect the original personality, or core personality. There are rare instances where the personalities fight amongst each other. Is this helping?" Dr Indigo asked.

"Yes, is there anyway to stop the other personalities from taking over?" Iron Fist asked.

"It would depend on the strength of the core personality, if it's too weak then chances are that he or she will become trapped in the mind by the more dominant alter. There are medical treatments for these cases. I say you should take your friend to see a phycologist to get him tested."

"Her," Iron Fist muttered quietly.

"Pardon?" Dr Indigo asked.

"My friend is a girl." Iron Fist admitted.

"Oh, I see. So is she your friend or your special friend." Dr Indigo winked at Iron Fist causing him to smile slightly.

"Thank you so much for your help." Iron Fist said, standing up and shaking Dr Indigo's hand.

"My pleasure. Good luck helping your friend." Dr Indigo said as he lead him to the door.

"So, how'd it go?" Deadpool asked as soon as Iron Fist was out in the hall.

"None of your business." Iron Fist said trying to walk by the mercenary.

"Oh, come on. You know if it weren't for me convincing Apex to become Apex then you would probably still be under Mesmero's control." Deadpool said matching Iron Fist's pace.

"Wait that was you?" Iron Fist whirled on Deadpool.

"Well duh, who else could come up with such an awesome name as Apex?" The merc laughed.

"You have exactly one minute to get away from me before I…"

"Before you what? Face it Fisty, we both know you're a wimp when it comes to fighting by yourself. Well, it's been fun but I've gotta fly." Deadpool laughed once more before using a smoke bomb to cover his exit.

"What a jerk." Iron Fist thought.

Alice didn't respond to the medicine anymore, if it was as hot as fire or cold as ice she didn't show any reaction. She barely opened her eyes anymore, not that it made much of a difference either way. Whether her eyes were open or closed she couldn't see a thing, except when one of the creatures came to visit her. She missed the field, but no matter how hard she tried all she could see was a dark grey wall surrounding her on all sides and she would begin to hear voices and other sounds thundering around her but she couldn't see the familiar green field anymore. At one point she thought she heard something amidst the echoes and thunderings. It was different than what she usually heard at these times, the words had a different something… a rhythm… to them. They called to her, a haunting familiarity to them. "Home no more home to me, whither must I wander?" The words came slowly, some fuzzy and unclear, others seemed to be missing. "Home was home then, my dear, full of faces, Home was home then, happy child. Fire windows bright glittered on the moorland; Song, rueful song, built a palace in the wild. Spring shall bring the sun and rain, bring the bees and flowers; Red bloom over hill and valley, Soft flow the stream through the even-flowing hours; Birds come and cry, But I go for ever and come again no more." As she tried to grab hold of the words as they flowed past her they would suddenly fly away. After a few more attempts to catch the words she gave up. She would hold still and listen. And the more she listened, the closer the words would come.

"Hey Alice, how are we today?" Mrs Dr Cage asked as she came into the room. Alice, as usual, made no response. Dr Cage shrugged sadly and went about doing the normal routine, talking to Alice as she did. Nothing of real importance, just the events of the day. She bragged a little about how well Luke had done on a particularly hard training challenge the other day, just like a regular mom would brag about her kids. As she took in a breath to continue talking she paused, listening. Was Alice humming? She leaned down and listened to the teen. Alice was humming? Some strange tune that she didn't recognize but still, Alice was humming! She took notes as she went over Alice, she was a bit more responsive. Her reflexes were less delayed than normal, she even blinked when Dr cage snapped by her ears.

"Alice?" She asked. She was disappointed when there was no response and Alice's eyes didn't focus on her but it was still an improvement. Truth be told there was talk about sending Alice to a psychiatric ward if there wasn't any obvious improvement within the next few weeks. As much as people had come to accept that Alice's mind was gone for good, there were still some on the Tricarrier that dared to hope she'd recover. Alice had proven to be so strong in the past, she'd surprised everyone when she lasted longer than what the tests had said she would. It was just something about her that kept her going, kept her intact. Now it seemed that maybe that something may have been broken along with Alice. But the humming had to be a sign that she was mending on the inside.

"I know you can get through this, just keep fighting Alice." Dr Cage said as she left the room. Alice just kept humming.


	8. Chapter 8

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 8

Random trivia question: true or false, the Phantom of the Opera has a sequel?

Chapter 8: down and down and down again, to where none dare tread.

As soon as school was out the next day Danny rushed to the Tricarrier. He hadn't visited Alice in a few days do to hero business but today seemed promising. As he entered he heard a very familiar tune, one that had been haunting his dreams these past few days. He took his normal place and in no time was standing in front of Bunny, Apex, and Little Bird.

"Oh great, it's him again." Apex rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I know you like him." Little Bird nudged Apex. Apex growled and took a swipe at Little Bird. Little Bird ducked behind Bunny.

"I don't want to go through this today. Now Apex, Deadpool helped name you right?" Danny asked, interrupting the fight before it gained force.

"How'd you know?" Apex asked in surprise.

"He told me." Danny said. He didn't catch what Apex muttered next but it sounded like a death threat to Deadpool.

"Listen, I need you to take me to where Alice is." Danny said.

"No can do bud. You see she's locked up deep inside the most twisted parts of her mind. There's no way you'd come back without going mad yourself." Apex said before the others could speak.

"She's right, Danny. You'd go crazy or die." Little Bird agreed.

"I don't care. I need to find Alice." Danny argued.

"Why does everyone care about Alice so much? I'm just as good as her!" Apex shouted.

"You still don't get it? Each of you is a part of Alice. Little Bird is Alice's inner child, Apex is Alice's passion and inner emotions, and Bunny is Alice's current thoughts and what balances everything out." Danny said.

"So what, you figured out what we are big whoop. I still don't see why we need the weakling." Apex said.

"A head needs eyes to keep from crashing." Bunny put in.

"You don't make sense!" Apex shouted. A sudden tremor shook the world. Little Bird let out a shriek when she looked at, no, through Bunny. Each version of Alice was flickering between solid and ghostly, parts of them seeming to disappear completely.

"What the heck?" Apex asked as the world settled and they became solid again.

"I have no idea, but I think we need to get to Alice, fast." Bunny said.

"Wow, that's scarier than your riddles." Apex said shocked.

"But what about Danny, he could die if he comes." Little Bird said.

"That's a chance I'll just have to take." Danny said.

"Then we better get started, and keep in mind nothing is as it seems in this labyrinth." Bunny said.

"What do you mean we? I'm staying right here." Apex plopped down onto the ground.

"But we need you." Little Bird said. Apex ignored her. Another smaller tremor shook the ground.

"You two get going, I'll catch up." Danny said. Once they were far enough away Apex stood and faced him.

"You may keep fighting it, but you and Alice are one and the same. And if you're anything like the Alice I know then you'll make the right choice." He said before running off after Bunny and Little Bird.

They walked until they came to a lone elevator in the center of the hall of doors. They entered and pushed the only available button. The doors closed and they waited. The descent began slowly, as though the elevator was only moving a foot an hour.

"This may take a while." Little Bird sighed. The elevator gave a shudder and stopped.

"Maybe we should get out and look for stairs?" Danny offered. Like magic the elevator suddenly plummeted downwards. They soon found themselves almost floating in zero gravity. All too soon the elevator stopped, but instead of crashing down in a heap they floated down gently.

"That was weird." Little Bird said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The elevator doors opened with a ping! Outside looked very unusual, like something from a child's scary story. Trees twisted to form phantasmal figures and creatures. It even looked like night, a sliver of a moon providing the only light.

"Stay together." Danny said as they started their journey. The ground felt spongey. Bunny gave an experimental hop and flew forward. Little Bird tried it and let out a laugh as she too flew forward from the bound. Bunny shushed her, taking her hand and hurrying them all along. Before coming down here Bunny had seemed just as carefree as Little Bird, now she was tense, waiting for the first signs of danger. Little Bird shook off Bunny's hand and gave a great leap. She stopped midair, caught by something that glittered in the faint moonlight.

"Need a hand? Why just you wait, we'll help you out. We each have eight." Bunny said, looking up to a tree. The tree itself suddenly burst apart into spiders. Thousands upon thousands swarming around their feet. As soon as the wave came the small spiders congealed into multiple giant spiders. Little Bird screamed and tried to free herself from the web she was stuck in as one of the spiders began climbing up to her. Danny charged up his iron fist and launched himself at the beast. The slight difference of gravity allowed him to reach the beast with ease. As his fist connected with the beast it broke apart only to reform below them. Danny somehow pulled Little Bird free, without getting stuck himself. Bunny had grabbed a branch and was swinging it at any spider that dared to get too close. Danny and Little Bird managed to get to Bunny and the trio stood back to back.

"Any ideas?" Danny asked.

"Just one!" A voice called from above. Apex came flying in before smashing into three spiders at once as an elephant.

"Get moving!" The elephant called. The trio didn't need to be told again and hurried to get past the elephant. Once they were clear Apex transformed into a bird to catch up with them. The spiders chased them but came to a sudden stop once they passed a strange stone marker. Taking the moment to rest and collect them selves Apex joined the group, transforming back when she landed.

"I thought… you weren't… coming?" Little Bird panted.

"And miss out on kicking butt? I don't think so." Apex smirked.

"Nice to see that you finally showed up." Danny smirked at Apex.

"Whatever, shouldn't we get going?" Apex turned away quickly, looking farther down the path. As soon as they had all caught their breath they continued down.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"I didn't say anything." Little Bird said.

"Then who did?" Danny asked.

"A nymph who loved a flower who only loved himself, now only her voice remains." Bunny whispered.

"Back to riddles? Really? Fine, I need something g to keep my mind off those creepy spiders anyway." Apex rolled her eyes. They continued, each in turn looking around as they all began hearing voices. The trees ebbed away, replaced with dark mirrors.

"Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?"

"Don't forget us."

"You made me look bad, and now you're gonna pay."

"No problem, anything for a friend."

"Hey gorgeous, nice pipes."

"You poor thing, all alone in this big old hunk of metal."

Some of the voices sounded kinda familiar to Danny.

"It's called a daffodil. Another name for it is Narcissus, because it like to look at itself in ponds."

"Mom?" Little Bird said, walking toward a mirror as a figure flickered through it.

"Stupid woman! Why can't you do what you're told!"

"Leave her alone!" This voice was Little Bird's. She pounded on the glass.

"Stop it! It's not real, it's just a reflection." Apex grabbed Little Bird and pulled her away from the glass. Danny looked at a mirror to see himself reflected back as far as he could see.

"No, they're echoes." Danny said, the pieces of Bunny's last riddle falling into place. Danny called back to the others to keep moving, the echoes turning darker.

"I believe you've heard of hypnosis, correct?" Apex stopped dead, her breathing quickened and her hands turned into fists.

"Certain hypnotists use power words to cause people who have already been hypnotized to preform certain acts. Mesmero's use of such a word worked perfectly on your white tiger friend."

"We need to get out of here, now." Apex demanded. She set off at a fast pace, forcing the others to sprint in order to keep up.

"Yes, simple but ingenious. He even planted a few in your head too."

"Show, freak, common but that's what we needed. And there's one more I'm planning to use, although it's not common among today's masses." They started to see the end of the hall of mirrors.

"Keep running and don't look back!" Apex shouted at them, allowing herself to fall behind them. Danny looked back over his shoulder, Apex had began running the other way.

"Repudiate." Apex stopped and collapsed.

"Apex?" Danny called. Apex stood up, much like a puppet on strings.

"Destroy them." One last voice echoed.

"Run!" Bunny pulled them along faster. Apex charged after them. Transforming into some twisted beast, Danny could only describe it as a dragon. The hall couldn't seem to support the beast as it charged. The mirrors cracked and the hall began crumbling around them. Danny slid out of the hall with Bunny and Little Bird following just behind. Just as the dragon nearly exited the hall it collapsed on it. A scream came from the rubble and all that could be seen of Apex was an arm showing from beneath the rubble.

"Alice." A soft whispering echo escaped from the pile as it, and Apex faded to darkness. They were too stunned to react. Bunny fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body.

"Bunny!" Little Bird called as Bunny suddenly began sinking into the floor. Danny looked down to see that he too was sinking into the ground. It wasn't long before they all fell through the floor and onto a new path, surrounded by brick. Only Bunny wasn't there.

"Where's Bunny?" Little Bird asked.

"I think she's with Apex." Danny said.

"Oh." Was all she said, sliding her hand into his hand. They continued on their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" A shadow asked. Little Bird and Danny looked back to see a twisted version of Alice's father stepping out of the shadows.

"No, please, no daddy." Little Bird whimpered.

"Don't you want to play?" He asked, taking a step forward. Little Bird pulled Danny quickly behind her. Alice's father walked at a slow pace behind them. They continued running down the hall, a oak door suddenly causing them to stop. Looking back Alice's dad was mere feet away.

"Go on Danny. Alice should be just through here." Little Bird pounded the door.

"It's locked." Danny said as he tried to turn the knob.

"Use the key!" Little Bird shouted, her voice rising with fear.

"What key?" Danny asked. Alice's dad laughed softly as he began to fade. Little Bird held out a small key to Danny.

"Quick, before he comes back." Little Bird said. Danny took the key and as soon as he did Little Bird faded too a few final words floating in the air. "He's always there." Danny opened the door, down below was darkness, voices echoing all around the space. As he took a step the voices seemed to quiet. With each step down the darkness lightened and the voices grew fainter. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs it was light enough for him to see and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Alice sat in the middle of the floor, curled up in the fetal position. Her face was streaked with tears and her hands were clasped tightly over her ears.

"Alice." Danny called as he rushed to her side. She flinched away as he tried to pick her up. She muttered nonsense, curling in tighter. Danny gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She trembled at his touch, whimpering more nonsense.

"Alice, it's me Danny." He carefully helped her into a sitting position.

"No, you're not. You're just another shadow. Like everything else in here. Like me. I'm nothing, just a shadow." She kept her eyes closed and covered.

"You're not a shadow, you're Alice." Danny worked to pry her hands from her eyes. "Please Alice, you're kind and good. You care about your friends and the kids in the orphanage, you love to draw and sculpt, you're a fighter and one of the strongest people I know. Please Alice, just look at me." He pleaded. With each of his words it was easier to move her hands away. At his final words she lifted her head and looked at him.

"You're real?" She asked, hesitantly touching his face.

"Yeah, I'm real, just like you." He said pulling her into a hug. Alice returned the hug before looking up around the room.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but everything's going to be ok now." He promised. The room was getting lighter by the minute.

"Danny?!" Alice said suddenly. As the walls grew brighter, they also began to crack and crumble.

"We need to get out, now!" Danny said as he began looking for an exit. Alice tried to take Danny's hand but she suddenly passed through him.

"Danny!" She called, he was growing fainter by the moment.

"Iron Fist!" Alice's face grew fainter and her voice changed from her's to a deeper pitch. Then Iron Fist opened his eyes to see his friends gathered around him.

"Iron Fist, dude. What were you doing?" Power Man asked as he helped his friend to his feet.

"Where's Alice?" Iron Fist asked.

"She's where she normally is." Tiger said, pointing behind her at the chair where Alice sat.

"She hasn't moved?" Iron Fist asked.

"Nope, but you looked like you were having some kinda stroke or something, you alright?" Spider-Man Fist didn't hear him though.

"Come on Alice, you need to wake up now." Iron Fist shook her shoulders, gently at first then with growing desperation. Finally Nova and Power Man had to pull him off her.

"Dude, she's still a vegetable. Just like yesterday." Nova said.

"No, I helped her, I found her. She's in there." Iron Fist said, growing more frantic.

"As nice as that would be, I don't think you actually did." Spidey said.

"No, I did, I saw her memories, I found Alice…" he trailed off. Looking at Alice, he took her in. She was thinner now, her skin paler than normal, her half open eyes were cloudy and dull. This still wasn't Alice, not his Alice. He turned around and punched the wall. Sinking to his knees, he allowed a few silent tears to soak his mask. The other Heroes were quiet, none knowing what to say to comfort their friend.

"What's going on?" A voice suddenly broke the quiet. All eyes turned to Alice, and she blinked back at them.

"Alice?" Tiger asked.

"Yeah, that's my name." She nodded, giving a small smile, "where am I?"

"In the shield tricarrier." Spidey offered.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A big airship thingy… wait you should know." Nova started to explain before cutting himself off.

"I should?" Alice asked.

"What's your name, your full name?" Power Man asked.

"Alice Maryanne Kington." She replied.

"Do you know who we are?" Spidey asked.

"Of course, I see you guys on the news all the time. You're Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, Nova, and Iron Fist." She listed, pointing at each hero in turn. When she got to Iron Fist everyone else turned to look at him. He was staring at Alice, slightly slack jawed.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Tiger asked.

"Walking the kids back to the orphanage after going to the park. Oh my gosh! Where are the kids? I gotta… what's this?" Alice asked finally noticing the IV and heart monitor. She pulled out the IV and slipped off the heart monitor, causing it to go off. This brought the doctors running in.

"What's going on… Alice, you're awake?!" Mrs Dr Cage exclaimed.

"Unless this is some weird dream." Alice said.

"But how, when?" Mr Dr Cage asked no one in particular.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Alice asked frustratedly.

"Alice, you've been in a coma for almost three months." Mrs Dr Cage said evenly.

"What?"

An: haha man it took me ages to come up with this chapter. And yes Alice is back but something's aren't fixed so easily. ;) I'll try to update adapt. Stay awesome my friends :)


	9. Chapter 9

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 9

You guys are so awesome! Ps I found this awesome song called "hey Alice" by Rachel Macwhirter. It's more for those who are Alice in wonderland fans.

Chapter 9: hey Alice, otherwise known as 'finding Alice part 1'

As Alice was being inspected by Mrs Dr Cage, Mr Dr Cage ushered the heroes out to talk with them.

"I don't know exactly what you did but Alice is awake we're not sure how she's going to cope with everything." He explained.

"What about how she was acting like she didn't know us?" Nova asked.

"She seems to have slight amnesia, her memories might come back with time but we need to let her recover them on her own."

"So she doesn't remember us?" Iron Fist said, looking through the one way window. Alice was doing a few motor tests and Mrs Dr Cage looked like she was running scans too.

"It would appear." Dr Cage admitted sadly. He knew about Iron Fist's frequent visits to Alice's room. He thought it was tragically romantic, and had secretly hoped Iron Fist could somehow wake her up. And he had, remarkably.

"We need to give her space, allow the memories to come back in their own time, if at all."

"So you're saying she might not ever remember being part of the team?" Tiger asked.

"It may be for the best. She didn't exactly want to be a hero at first, did she?" Dr Cage pointed out. Mrs Dr Cage came in just as he said that.

"She's stable and it seems she can only remember up until the day before she got her powers, with a few more missing memories here and there." She confirmed. Everyone continued talking but Iron Fist heard nothing. One thought repeated through his mind, "she doesn't remember." He slowly walked out of the room and back to his own. He fell on his bed and only then did two small tears silently fall down his face.

Alice stretched her arms as high as they could go, giving a sigh of boredom. She relaxed her arms, noting how thin and pail they were. Three months, she'd been comatose for three months. What exactly happened to her to cause her to go into a comma for so long? When they'd first told her about the comma she thought it was some joke. They had yet to tell her anything else. And so she waited in the rather boring room. A smile pulled at her mouth when she noticed some paper and crayons on a close by table. It took her a bit to stand up and slowly walk over to the table, her legs felt strange almost as if they were asleep. Taking the wax sticks and paper back with her, she began drawing to pass the time. Finally the lady doctor came back in.

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Alice asked.

"I haven't heard you say that in a while." Dr Cage smiled before becoming serious once more, "due to a traumatic experience you've acquired a small case of amnesia. Thankfully you still have all your motor skills which is abnormal for just waking up from a comma. Seeing as you still remember quite a bit of who you are and your life, we're sending you home in a few days."

"Sounds good." Alice stood up, pausing briefly as her vision swam. "One question, what was the traumatic experience exactly?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, you'll have to see if the memories come back."

"Considering I just had a short introduction with a bunch of super heroes and I'm on some kinda shield base it must've been a doozy." Alice shook her head. Dr Cage raised an eye brow, then remembered her electronic clipboard had the shield insignia on it. The dizzy spell had passed and Alice followed Dr Cage to a different room.

"I'll be just out the door if you need anything." She said as she handed Alice some clothes.

"I will. Thank you." Alice smiled before ducking into the bathroom. She gave a startled gasp at her reflection. She was so gaunt, her hair lacked its usual shine, her skin looked like paper. The rest of her looked the same as her face, pale, thin, she could've sworn she saw her ribs. She washed and dressed, trying hard not to look at the skeleton she'd become. She left the bathroom, her legs shaking slightly.

"When we send you back you can't tell anyone you were here. For your own safety as well as ours." Dr Cage said as she lead Alice to another room.

"I won't tell anyone. Who'd believe me anyway?" Alice joked as she looked around the tricarrier as they walked. Alice immediately spotted the teen heroes heading their way, from what she could tell none of them were happy.

"Hey Alice." Spider-Man greeted.

"Hi, it's an honor to meet you all." Alice smiled.

"Like wise." Spidey said, his voice tinged with sadness. There was something else, all of them had this… she wanted to almost say smell, of sadness.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked.

"Just, missing a good friend." White Tiger said.

"I'm sorry. Hope they come back soon." Alice said before Dr Cage pulled her along. As she passed them Alice's legs suddenly gave out and she fell. Bracing herself for impact, she was surprised when she was caught under her arms and helped back to her feet by Iron Fist. Iron Fist was one of her favorite heroes; and since he had just saved her, probably twice now that she thought about it, she couldn't help the color rise in her cheeks.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, slightly awestruck.

"Good." A bare hint of a smile showed on his face. Once she was stable the heroes said quick farewells and both parties parted ways. Alice glanced over her shoulder as the heroes continued on their way to some kind of training session she guessed. She however was lead back to a different room, this one had a hospital bed instead of a chair. She didn't complain as Dr Cage had her lay down and inserted an IV back into her arm. Alice grimaced at the needle.

"Just until your body gets use to solid foods again." Dr Cage reassured.

"Fun." Alice smirked. Not looking forward to the next few days.

Two days later Iron Fist was walking down a hall when he noticed someone duck around the next corner. He hurried his pace and caught a glimpse of Alice slipping into the kitchen. It was empty, lunch had been finished for about two hours now so the staff was done with the dishes and had about another two hours before starting on dinner. Alice was rummaging around in the fridge.

"Hungry?" He asked. He smirked slightly when Alice turned around, her eyes big like a deer caught in the headlights, a carrot in her hand.

"Oh! Iron Fist, you startled me." She sighed in relief. She relaxed and turned back to close the fridge.

"Sorry, aren't you suppose to be in your room?" He asked.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't eaten any solid foods for days you'd sneak out to get something too." She smirked back at him, turning back around and tossing him a carrot. "You're not gonna tell on me, are you?" She smiled her oh so familiar smile, and Iron Fist forgot for just a minute that she didn't remember him.

"Your secret's safe with me." He smiled back at her. They both took a bite of their carrots.

"Any luck finding your friend?" Alice asked, breaking the illusion he had created in his mind.

"Not yet." He frowned, his gaze fell to the ground.

"Oh." She said sadly. A few heartbeats later and Iron Fist suddenly looked up as Alice placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find them." She gingerly took her hand back, tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear, a small embarrassed flush crept up her face. He'd never been able to read her so easily, then again she was more open since she woke up.

"I hope so." He sighed putting on a smile. She returned it.

"Well I better get back to my room before they start looking for me. See ya around, Iron Fist."

"See ya around, Alice."

The next day Iron Fist was waiting close by the kitchen, hoping to see Alice again. After half an hour had passed he got tired of waiting and decided to just go visit her instead. Director Fury had said to keep their distance from Alice, but he didn't say exactly how far that distance had to be. Iron Fist chuckled inwardly to himself, he was starting to sound a bit like Spider-Man. He reached her door and knocked.

"Come in." Alice called.

"No kitchen raid today?" Danny teased as he entered, smiling as Alice put down a book.

"Nope, I got busted." Alice returned his smile.

"Too bad." He didn't know what else to say, he was drawing a blank. The silence was stretching on into uncomfortably awkward.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Alice suddenly asked.

"Uh sure." Danny said, relieved. They walked around the tricarrier, Alice hiding whenever someone in a white lab coat came around the corner. It wasn't that she couldn't be out of her room, it's just that they said she was supposed to be resting. If either Dr Cage caught her then she'd have to go back to her room and then she'd miss this opportunity to hangout with one of her favorite heroes. As they rounded a corner they came across the daycare. Curiosity drew Alice in. She was slightly disappointed when there weren't any kids but there was evidence some had been there. Along the wall were child's drawings, mostly of Spidey and his friends. One picture caught her attention, it looked like her, standing in front of a group of kids, and protecting them from a guy with robotic arms attached to his back. A flash of silver and screams caught her off guard. She stumbled, catching herself against the wall.

"Alice?" Iron Fist asked, coming over to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine." She waved him off, "just another dizzy spell." But she knew it had been much more than that, but she didn't know what exactly. "Who drew this?"

"I think his name was Billy." Iron Fist looked at the picture too now. Alice nodded her head, remembering Billy's distinct drawing style and wondered briefly why she hadn't recognized it.

"Who's this guy?" Alice tapped the black and grey guy.

"That's Dr Octopus." Iron Fist answered carefully. He wondered if it could be possible that this picture had triggered a memory?

"I think I've heard about him, on the news." Alice said, walking past the picture to look at the others. Iron Fist sighed inwardly, she was Alice but not the Alice he thought he knew.

Alice glanced back at him, noting the sad frown, a playful smirk crossing her mouth as she kicked a toy ball at him. Iron Fist ducked in surprise.

"Cheer up mr grumpy gills." She teased. Iron Fist laughed a bit. Encouraged, Alice kicked another ball at him. This time Iron Fist caught it and gently lobbed it at her shoulder. Now it was Alice's turn to laugh. They continued this, Alice dodging a few of Iron Fist's throws and Iron Fist dodging all of hers. One particular throw hit Alice in the chest and then she was curled up on the ground, clutching her head. The feeling of being hit in the stomach and air rushing out of her lungs overwhelmed her. She struggled to breathe.

"Alice?" Iron Fist was by her side in an instant.

"I'm fine." She lied catching her breath, forcing her eyes open. She looked at Iron Fist but didn't see him, at least the him she was use to seeing. In his place was a golden bird, with stripes of green tingeing some of his feathers. Alice closed her eyes again, shaking her head vigorously. She opened her eyes once more and Iron Fist had returned to normal.

"Maybe we should get you back to your room?" He suggested. Alice agreed, allowing him to help her to her feet. They made it back to her room with no further incident.

"Thanks." She smiled as he left.

"No problem." He said, returning her smile. Alice settled down in her bed, her mind replaying the snippets of things she had seen. The doctors had told her she suffered amnesia, were these memories trying to resurface? Not knowing what else to do, Alice drifted off to sleep, where she dreamed of a green field, animals and sparkling lights, but in particular of a great golden bird.

AN: ta-da :) I know you hate/love me. Big news! I've got a three day weekend coming up! Thank you Independence Day! (No the actual holiday celebrating the day the U.S. became an independent country, not the freaky alien movie.) anyhow happy 4th of July to all, even if you're not a part of the U.S. :)


	10. Chapter 10

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 10

Good news! My semester ended and now I've got few week break! So hoping I don't get writers block so I can finish this before I start my next semester.

Special shout out to Nyanwolf and Nobel Six for the reviews that totally made my day!

Hope everyone's been having a pleasant day :) because you're about to hate me.

Ps in chapter 6 I meant to say older not younger. The

Pps ps sorry for the weird thing that happened with the wording, my computer hates me.

Chapter 10: wake me up, 'finding Alice pt 2'

Alice awoke the next morning with a start. "What a strange dream." She thought to herself, everything had been so bright and colorful. Now as she looked around, everything seemed dull. Which was saying something considering the intense white of the room usually hurt her eyes. After a last check up from the doctors, Alice was cleared to go. She had hoped the team would be there to see her off but the they was called into action by an attack from Batroc the Leaper. Alice was disappointed that she couldn't see her heroes before she left but leaving them a thank you note would have to suffice.

Alice's return to the orphanage was a quiet one. The cab driver was quiet, considering how cab drivers usually loved to strike up a conversation. Outside her window, Alice could see a few people bundled up against the wind. The trees were bare and frost coated the branches. When they arrived at the orphanage the cab door opened to let in the cool autumn air, and since she could see her breath, Alice guessed it was probably beginning or mid-November. She sighed as she left the warm cab but was soon swarmed by kids.

"Alice!" Billy called holding on tight to her leg.

"Hey kiddo, take it easy guys!" She laughed as she was crushed in a huge group hug.

"We missed you." Fiona said. Mrs Jill hobbled out onto the porch and called them all inside for cookies. All the kids, except Billy hurried to get the coveted treats. Billy held Alice's hand and helped her walk. That's something Alice had always admired about Billy, he was sensitive to the needs of others.

"What was it like?" He asked.

"What was what like?" She replied, knowing what he probably was asking about.

"Living with super heroes?"

"It was interesting." Alice answered, then said, "come on, I can smell the chocolate chips from here." In all honesty she could actually smell them from there, along with many other things,with so many scents in the air it was almost giving her a headache. Mrs Jill gave Alice a hug when they made it inside.

"I'm so glad you're back." Mrs Jill whispered.

"Glad to be back." Alice whispered back. The kids finished their snacks then went off to play. Mrs Jill and Alice spent some time catching up, mostly Mrs Jill telling Alice who had gotten adopted or who the new kids were.

"So where's Joe?" Alice asked, looking around for her friend and second in command.

"You… don't know?" Mrs Jill suddenly became somber.

"Know what?" Alice asked, sudden dread creeping into her mind.

"Joe is dead. He was killed the day you and the kids were kidnapped." Mrs Jill said, placing a hand on Alice's clenched fist. The pain and grief hit like a ton of bricks. The now semi-familiar pain struck and Alice had to close her eyes. She saw Joe strapped to a table, a flash of silver, then of yellow, and a scream. Joe's scream.

"It's ok, let it out." Mrs Jill's voice filtered into her mind. Alice opened her eyes briefly to see Mrs Jill's wing wrapped around her. Alice gasped, looking up to see a very large hen wearing Mrs Jill's apron. "Are you alright dear?" The hen asked.

"I think I just need to rest." Alice mumbled. The hen lead Alice down the hall, other animals and even objects could be seen playing around through the doors and windows as they passed. In a moment she was at her room, by then Mrs Jill had returned to normal and so had everyone else.

"Take a good long nap dear, and if you need someone to talk to I'm here if you need me." Mrs Jill said as she left Alice alone. Alice gave a sigh as she fell back into her bed. She expected to see dust around the room but Mrs Jill was notoriously tidy, as usual. Alice felt the tears building up behind her eyes. Her right hand man, partner in crime, and best friend, Joe was dead, killed by some psycho wanting to use kids as test subjects for his crazy experiments. Had that been what caused her to go into a comma for three months? She'd heard high amounts of stress could be bad for a person and obviously getting kidnapped by a psycho would give people a lot of stress. She closed her eyes, searching for that memory that had popped up when she had been talking with Mrs was sure that's what these flashes were, memories trying to come back, triggered by something. But the more she tried to force it the harder it was to see.

"The most important thing about meditating is to block out all outside distractions. To meditate is to think deeply, look inside to find the answer you seek." A voice said in her mind. Where did that come from? Was it another part of a suppressed memory? Figuring she had nothing to really loose she took a deep breath and relaxed her body. Focusing on her breathing soon the memory came back to her. Oh Joe, she'd always known that mouth of his would get him in serious trouble. But what happened after she passed out? She couldn't remember… a green field stretched out around her, people in robes walked through the tall green grass. Three people stood around Alice. She blinked and they were gone, replaced by one woman. A woman Alice wanted to touch and talk with more than anything.

"Hello Little Bird." The woman spoke gently. As Alice reached out to take the woman's hand she was suddenly awakened by Billy and Fiona bringing her breakfast in bed. Jasper and Kade were right behind them, each carrying a hand drawn card. A few more kids, especially the new ones, poked their heads around the corner to watch. Since when had the memory become a dream?

"Hey guys. What's all this?" Alice asked with a laugh as they set the tray on her bed.

"Mrs Jill said you aren't feeling so good, so we made you this to help you feel better." Jasper said, handing her the cards.

"Is it true you don't remember some stuff?" Kade blurted out, unable to hold back anymore. A glare from Billy made Kade look down at his feet.

"Its true, I can't remember alot right now." Some of the kids that had been in the orphanage long enough to know Alice began to look worried, "But don't worry, I remember you guys, and I'll get to know you guys too." She directed the last comment to the kids hovering outside the door. They laughed and ran off to play, Billy lingered a moment, like he wanted to tell her something, before running off too. Alice ate then changed clothes and then went off to entertain the kids and help with chores. This continued in almost the same pattern for a little less than a week, Alice felt stronger as each day passed. She was still quite gaunt but was filling out a bit day by day.

On a particularly good morning she left her room early, following the kids out into the backyard. She pushed them on the swings, played a light game of tag, and she even told a few stories. When Mrs Jill called them in for lunch she handed Alice a letter. The sender address was from MH. Opening the letter revealed it to be a scholarship. A scholarship to Midtown High? She handed the paper to Mrs Jill.

"This is wonderful dear." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, wonderful." Alice muttered, tacking the letter back. The information on it said she had until Monday to register and start winter semester. She tucked the letter back into the envelope. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe they had mixed up the name and address with someone else's. Alice excused herself from the table, saying that she wasn't hungry. She went out the front door, the thought of being inside suddenly made her very anxious. The cold air felt wonderful. Tucking the letter into her pocket, she made her way to the park. The few people she passed didn't acknowledge her, like usual. She dropped a dollar in the homeless man's cap as he strummed on his guitar, like usual. Everything was just as she remembered, and yet now quite. Had the old man always had that scar on his cheek? And had those people always smelled… like fear and coffee? Alice shook her head, perhaps those had always been there, and only now did she see and smell them? The enhanced sense of smell alone was baffling. She made it to the park faster than she anticipated. She wandered to an empty swing and sat down with a sigh. She took out the letter and read it again. Principal Coulson? The name kinda rang a bell in her mind but why?

"Can I join you?" Billy asked, popping up next to her so suddenly that Alice nearly fell out of her swing.

"Sure thing kiddo, pull up a swing." Alice smiled, quickly hiding the letter.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A letter from a school. They want me to go there." Alice said.

"Oh, I thought it was a note from the superheroes or somthin' like that." Billy said as he pumped his legs.

"That would be cool." She laughed, pumping her own legs a bit to get some lift.

"Alice?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" Alice said.

"Would you be sad if I was gone?"

"Depends on where you went."

"What if a nice mom and dad came by and wanted to adopt me?" Alice thought carefully before answering.

"I would be a bit sad, I'd miss you that's for sure, but I'd be happy if you were happy with them." She smiled reassuringly. She had a feeling that this question wasn't hypothetical.

"I'd miss you too, I missed you lots when you were sick."

"Yeah, I still can't believe I was asleep for three months."

"You were asleep for that long? You weren't when I left."

"I wasn't?"

Billy shook his head, "after the guy with robot arms gave you a shot we went to a big spaceship. We spent the night there and the next morning we went back to the orphanage but you stayed. You said the robot guy made you sick and that the superheroes were gonna help you get better." Alice stopped swinging. Her head felt like it would split open. She saw it, a robotic arm injecting her with some serum, her world suddenly growing large and getting picked up by a robotic arm. Being thrown, everything suddenly going back to normal, the heroes getting the kids out of some giant container, going to the tricarrier, and spending the night there. It seemed her mind skipped something, a moment in between saying good bye to the kids and being lead away by a man with an eyepatch.

"Alice? You ok?" The memory drifted away like a waking dream.

"I'm ok Billy." She said, resuming her swinging.

"Ok." Billy said. They swung in silence, the creak of the chains singing a simple melody. The creak of the swings was soothing and Alice was able to relax her mind enough to catch a glimpse of something, a scientist saying something that she couldn't quite understand… it sounded like unraveling DNA?

"Alice?" Billy asked.

"Billy?" Alice replied, returning to the present.

"I'm going to get adopted tomorrow."

"That's wonderful Billy, I hope you're happy with them." Truthfully Alice had almost been trial adopted multiple times but each time she would misbehave so badly that they would send her back. After her thirteenth birthday she was practically ignored by the adults. In fact it was shortly after that birthday that Joe joined the orphanage. Alice smiled sadly at the thought of never seeing her friend again. His spiky black hair and mischievous grey eyes had reminded her of a fairy from one of her mom's books. He'd been in the foster system for a lot long than she had, he'd been about a year and a half older than her. He was always getting into trouble.

"Alice, I think it's time to go." Billy interrupted her thoughts. Looking up she noticed that the sun had began its decent along the horizon.

"Alright, let's get going." Alice said, she hoped out of her swing before turning around to have Billy jump into her arms from his swing.

"Dang kiddo! You're getting heavy!" Alice laugh, giving him a tight hug before putting him down. Billy laughed, taking Alice's hand, he had a strong grip for just being six years old.

"Should we take the short cut?" Billy asked.

"Why not?" Alice smiled. A slight tingle of foreboding crossed her mind as she neared the road. What was going on? As they rounded the corner Alice could start to feel a build up of pressure in her head.

"Come on!" Billy tugged at her hand, slipping from her grasp and running ahead a bit.

"Slow down, J- Billy." She called, heartbeat pounding in her ears. A tall shadow appeared in a side ally, just where Billy was about to walk past. The pressure exploded into pain! But instead of collapsing like normal, Alice sprinted towards Billy. She reached him just as she saw a robotic tentacle reach out to snatch him. She reached him first, tucking and rolling with him out of the way.

"Alice!" He shouted in fearful surprise.

"Not this time, not this time, not this time…" she muttered under her breath, giving a feral growl at the ally way. A flash of metal was all she needed to confirm her suspicions and then she was off like a shot. Their suspicious activity went unnoticed, save for a girl standing down the street. A jersey poked out of her coat, her jeans faded and torn at the knee. She shrugged, shaking her head and continued on her way to buy milk from the closest convenience store.

"Alice? Put me down. You're hurting me." Billy complained, struggling in her arms. She didn't stop until they had crossed the threshold of the orphanage.

"Alice? Billy? What's wrong?" Miss Jill had come rushing as soon as she heard the door slam. She helped Billy to his feet, apparently having been thrown inside. Alice just stared at the door, poised like a wild animal ready to pounce.

"Alice?" Miss Jill tried again, gently touching Alice's shoulder. Alice jerked, turning and scratching Miss Jill's arm. The old woman gasped, quickly backing away, making sure Billy was behind her.

Alice slowly stood from her predator-ish position. When had they gotten back to the orphanage? Her blurry vision focused on Miss Jill and Billy. Both stared at her with wide eyes, Miss Jill kept an arm protectively over the boy.

"What?" Alice asked, the single word made Miss Jill flinch back. A smell suddenly entered Alice's nose, metallic and harsh. Her eyes took in the blood dripping down onto the floor. Looking down, she saw her hands were curled into claws, real animal claws, one dripping with blood. Alice looked back and forth between her hand and the blood.

"Miss Jill," Alice said, her voice trembling, "I'm so sorry, I don't know…" she fell to her knees. She sobbed into her hands, which had slowly returned to normal. Miss Jill slowly moved forward and crouched down. Gently, ever so gently she pulled Alice in to her arms. And Alice cried, feeling like a child again.


	11. Chapter 11

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 11

Howdy! A huge thank you to all of you who continue to read my stories, honestly it makes my day every time I get a new review or story favorite/follower. You guys are the best!

Also my final semester of college has started up and I may not be updating as often as I wish I could. I'll try to write in my free time but I'm also working on a personal project. Anyway enjoy :)

Chapter 11: return to school

Alice nervously exited the city bus and stepped onto the curb. This was it, Midtown High, a huge change from the much smaller rougher school she attended down town. The large building was intimidating, but not nearly as intimidating as the flood of students inside.

"Miss Kington?" A well dressed man asked her as she entered through the front door.

"Yes?" She asked, confused at the sudden encounter.

"I am Vice Principal Marshall. Welcome to Midtown High. I understand you are suffering from amnesia after a traumatic accident earlier this school year. Know that if you need any assistance simply contact any of the faculty or staff here and we will gladly assist you. Now, here's your schedule, locker number and combination, and the student handbook. Your first class is English in room B23, southern hall. Don't be late." He spoke quickly and sent her on her way. The students didn't pay her any heed, some even stepping on her. A tickle in the back of her mind told her that this felt very familiar, but that could be because this was similar to her old school.

"ALICE!" Came a yell, then she was tackled from the side, hard enough to knock them both to the floor. After the initial shock wore off Alice shoved the girl off and stood up.

"Are you crazy or something?" Alice asked, "hang on, how do you know my name?"

"Well that's one way to greet a friend I guess." The girl humphed. She then proceeded to facepalm herself, "right, amnesia. I am Ginger, you and I were friends when you first started here a few months ago."

"Ginger?," Alice paused. A brief memory flashed through her mind: running laps in gym class, swapping gossip at lunch, and other typical things friends do. What shocked her most was that this memory didn't cause her head to hurt, simply tingle. "I, I think I remember you." Alice said, offering a hand to help Ginger up.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Ginger practically jumped back up, nearly crushing Alice with another hug. Once released from the hug of death, Alice and Ginger began talking as they walked to class. They parted ways and Alice entered the classroom. She hurried to the back seat and pulled out her book. She opened it to write her name in but there was a name already scrawled in the lower left corner of the cover., the spot she usually put her name. Alice Hartwell. The strange part was that it was her handwriting but not her name, at least not her last name. This was weird. As the class commenced she was struck with a sense of déjà vu. In fact the entire day was full of sudden memories and déjà vu. She didn't even need to look at the paper Mr Marshall had given her for classes or her locker combo. Gym was fun, since she was able to talk to Ginger. Ginger introduced, well reintroduced, her to some friends. Luke Cage and Harry Osborn. The next class, Algebra, was slow as molasses. Science brought new old faces, MJ, Harry again, and Peter. Peter really brought back memories. Mostly of being on the… Tricarrier? Training? That didn't sound quite right, maybe it had been some kind of video game.

By lunch she was a bit freaked and overwhelmed, but also happy. A lot of the other memories that popped up were quite pleasant and even helped her with classes, and thankfully most classes were reviewing for end of semester tests coming up at the end of next month.

"Alice!" Ginger waved at her when she exited the lunch line. She was sitting at a table with some other people that were vaguely familiar.

"Hey," Alice said, somewhat shyly.

"Hey!" The table responded.

"So how was your first day back?" Ginger asked.

"Pretty good, I've actually been able to remember a lot." Alice smiled, taking a bite of her salad. She felt someone brush against her as they took a seat next to her. She looked over to see a very handsome guy, green eyes, blonde hair, muscular the whole package. She choked a bit, mostly in surprise of the memory that nearly mimicked what happened next.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine." She managed after regaining her composure.

"Ok." He said, taking a bite of his own salad. Crazy déjà vu.

"Hey Alice, want my ham cubes?" Ginger asked.

"No thanks, I don't eat meat." Alice declined.

"Yo, Alice when did you go vegan?" Ginger asked after looking at Alice's tray of salad and a bottle of apple juice.

"I've kinda always been one." Alice admitted, confused at the question. She wondered how in the world she'd eaten meat while here.

"You weren't when you first got here." Ginger commented, "oh right, Alice, this is Ava, Sam, and Danny." She introduced.

"Hey," Ava said.

"What's up?" Sam said. Danny gave a polite nod. As Alice looked at them all a brief and painful flash of memory caused her to blink rapidly. All of them, minus MJ, Harry and Ginger, walking and talking in a group, working on homework together, even going to a few parties. As she blinked everyone around her changed. Luke became a gorilla with sun glasses, Ava was a white tiger, Sam a blue star, Peter was a red and blue spider, MJ was a red cat, Harry became an otter, Ginger was a dog, and Danny was a golden bird.

"Alice, you ok?" Gorilla Luke asked.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Star Sam added.

"I'm fine," she lied. Another memory surfaced, this one of costumed heroes battling robots, and she was too. She was fighting robots! But she also kept changing, one minute she'd be on the ground, the next hovering in the air. What the heck was happening! Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, she tried to work out the sudden jumble of memories.

"Maybe one of us should go get the nurse." Spider Peter suggested.

"No, it's just a headache, it'll go away." Alice opened her eyes long enough to wave him back in his seat. As the pain subsided she realized that someone was rubbing her back. Glancing over she saw it was Danny, and once he had realized that she had seen him, he froze, hand paused over her back. Hand, not wing, everyone was back to normal.

"I need some air." She got up quickly, a blush covering her face.

"Do you want us to come with?" MJ asked as she and Ginger stood.

"I'll be fine, go ahead and eat. I'll be back in a minute." Alice said as she left.

"Well that was weird, ouch!" Harry commented, and then was elbowed by MJ.

"Try to be a little sensitive, she's probably a little more than overwhelmed with the whole amnesia thing." MJ said.

"Whatever." Harry huffed, rubbing his slightly bruised arm.

"I think I'll go check on her." Danny said, standing up and leaving before Ginger could argue.

"I swear, they could be a couple or something." Ginger sighed.

Alice had made it outside, taking deep breathes she tried to calm down. At least she could blame the cold for her red face. The door creaked open behind her and a couple ducked out, probably to get a make out session in before class. Upon seeing Alice they quickly turned back and ducked back inside.

Alice gave a short sigh of relief, she did not want anyone to ask her what she was doing. Not to mention they reeked of something awful. She was positive they were both wearing too much perfume and cologne. A weird sense, more like an urge, was working its way through her. She wanted to sink her teeth into something warm and moving, but she also wanted to feel the wind in her face and see the city from above again. Wait? Again? When had she? The door opened again, this time it was Danny.

"You alright?" He asked, taking a seat by her.

"No." She groaned. She was really tempted to tell him to leave, but didn't want to be rude.

"Do you want to talk about it? Shared burdens are easier to bear." He offered a sincere smile. She returned it before sighing. How to put it without sounding like a complete weirdo.

"I keep getting these… I don't know, memory pops… of weird things, it's kinda hard to explain, but they're like looking at another life entirely. And then these weird… visions happen when I get really emotional or something. I know what you're thinking, and I'm not crazy. At least I don't think I'm crazy, do you think I'm crazy, cause I swear I'm not…" her tangent was stopped by Danny patting her shoulder.

"You're not crazy." He stated firmly, "in fact I think you're just stressed about school."

"Well that's a relief." Alice sighed, giggling a bit. Danny started a laugh and Alice joined in. The bell rang and Alice was sad they had to go. Danny stood and offered her a hand up. She accepted and they reentered the chaos of the halls.

"Where you heading?" Alice asked.

"Art." He replied.

"Me too." She smiled. They made their way to the class room. Alice realized that she was a bit sensitive to the others around her, picking up on odd feelings as she passed them. It was like she could smell the emotions or something. A passing nerdy looking guy smelled like fear, a peppy cheerleader smelled very sad, and a teacher smelled like bananas. The last one was probably because he was eating a banana as he walked. But the rest, and all the others around her, were so pungent. Looking next to her, to Danny, she could smell sadness. She wanted to do something for him, to cheer him up. He'd been so nice to her, she just felt like she should do something. Like give him a hug or something. A hug would probably be crossing a line though.

"Thanks. For listening earlier. And sorry, for kinda going on a rant." She said.

"No problem." He smiled but the smell remained. In fact the smell was kinda familiar. The scent was soon covered by the smell of paint and clay along with other art supplies.

"Ah, Alice. I'm so glad you're back. I saved your sketchbook for you." Mrs Black greeted, handing her the book. She was the only teacher to really take notice that she was there. Alice smiled and accepted the book, taking her seat next to Danny. They were both soon consumed in their work. The familiarity of the situation was very comforting and Alice's memories seemed to stay stable, save for one. A sudden rage caused her to snap her pencil. Surprised by the sound, Danny looked over at her.

"Just a bit frustrated with this drawing." She covered. He continued watching her for a moment before going back to work. Alice got a new pencil and took up where she left off. Once she was finished with the sketch she grabbed the paints. Mixing a golden yellow she covered the entire page with the hue. Then carefully mixed different values of the same yellow and continued bringing her picture to life. She even added a few streaks of green. Once she was satisfied with her work she carefully ripped the page out and placed it on the table to finish drying. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had about five more minutes of class. So she decided to flip through the book, to just get a feel of what she'd been planning for her projects. The first was a city covered in snow, the next was a bird's eye view of the city, a few random drawings of animals and plants, a sketch of Spider-Man and his team, and then a costume design. The costume was definitely interesting, it was blue, with black gloves, boots, and a mask. The large red heart, and two smaller ones were kinda tacky. She redrew the design except with no hearts, definitely much cooler now. The bell rang and Alice started collecting her things. She paused and looked over Danny's shoulder at his own drawing. It looked like a figure, hunched over a book, pencil in hand, one hand entwined in their long dark hair, and a look of intense focus on their face. Danny noticed before she could fully identify the person, closing his book with a snap.

"Sorry." Alice said, continuing putting away her art supplies onto her shelf.

"It's ok." He said, putting his own art supplies away on the shelf next to hers. Alice blushed slightly, fingering her latest work as they walked towards the door. As they turned to part ways she quickly handed him the painted over drawing.

"I'm not sure why, but I want you to have this." She said quickly, once she was sure he had it in his hand she turned and began walking away. Danny in the mean time took turns staring at the picture then at the artist who had made it.

For those not not familiar with art terms values are just different tints and shades of a color. Example- Royal blue (shade), blue (color), sky blue (tint). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, it doesn't have to be long, it could be just one word; like cool, awesome, boring, lame etc just please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 12

So this chapters title was inspired by the song "I'm Alive" by Shinedown. Which is featured on the Avengers soundtrack. :)

It's a good thing it's close to Halloween cause I'm pretty sure I'm looking more and more zombie like everyday.

Chapter 12: I'm Alive!

The bus ride back to the orphanage, never happened. Alice had somehow missed the bus and now had to trek across the city. After about five blocks, possibly more, she'd lost count after a taxi had nearly hit her, a very fancy car pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Alice?" Harry called, waving her over.

"Hi Harry!" She walked over, gratefully putting her cold hands along the somewhat warm window opening.

"What're you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

"I missed my bus, and I'm broke." She admitted.

"You want a ride?" He asked.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Jump in." Harry opened the door for her. Alice didn't have to be told twice.

"Thanks Harry, a few more blocks and I would've been an ice cube." She joked. The car was warm, but the scent she was picking up was the lingering aroma of fear and tenseness. But Harry himself gave off an air of calm.

"No problem, where to?" He chuckled. Alice gave her address to the driver and then they were off. During the ride it was oddly silent after the few initial jokes.

"So why weren't you with your usual crew?" Harry asked.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"You know, Peter, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny. You usually went off with them after school." Harry said, a bit awkwardly.

"I don't really remember a lot, some things are still fuzzy but I'm remembering bits and pieces just from hanging out with them. And you and MJ and Ginger." Alice tried not to be offended that he'd forgotten about her amnesia. Then again she knew how painful it could be to not be remembered.

"So, I'm throwing a party tonight, wanna come?" He asked.

"On a school night? I don't know." Alice was surprised to be invited to such a party.

"It'll be fun, I'm sure your folks will let you out this one night." Harry smiled at her.

"We've arrived Master Harry." The driver called back to them.

"Thanks again for the ride." Alice slipped out of the car.

"You live here?" Harry asked, noting the rather run down house and sign out front.

"Yep, home sweet home." Alice smiled.

"I had no idea…"

"Just don't tell the others, I'd rather they not think of me as Alice the orphan."

"I won't tell, if you come to my party tonight." Harry winked at the last bit, hinting that the second half of that statement was a joke.

"I'll think about it." Alice said as his car drove away. She entered the orphanage and was instantly stunned by the sheer quietness of the place. It was never this quiet. A note was taped to the wall.

"Alice," it began, "went to pick up kids and take them in for check ups and eye examinations, be back later. -Mrs Jill."

"Great, looks like I got the place to myself." Alice sighed sadly and gratefully. Her mind drifted back to the events of the past morning.

*flashback*

Alice entered the hall all the children suddenly grew quiet, all watching her with expressions of fearful curiosity. She took a step and the closest kids backed away.

"What's up guys?" She asked, trying to be her usual kind self. They just kept backing away. Confused as to why they were staring at her, Alice went into the bathroom to see what they were staring at. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Her hair was short and red, her canine teeth were pointier than normal and curved back into her mouth and her eyes were a bright yellow instead of their normal blue. She leaned forward to get a better look in the mirror. The teeth reminded her of a snake's fangs. The hair almost looked like feathers, and the eyes looked like the wolf poster in her bedroom.

"Alice, the kids said you didn't look to well, are you al…" Mrs Jill stopped short when she saw Alice. When Alice turned to face Mrs Jill, she couldn't help but notice the old lady grab her bandaged arm.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Alice begged.

"Oh dear, I think this would be a nightmare then." Mrs Jill replied shakily.

"But if it is a dream, maybe I can control it." Alice tried to joke. She thought of how she usually looked, trying hard not to panic.

"Oh my word." She heard Mrs Jill gasp. Turning to look back in the mirror, Alice saw she was back to her normal self.

"I'm going back to bed for a minute, to make sure this is a dream." Alice said, walking past the large hen that had suddenly appeared.

"Alright." Mrs Jill nodded. As Alice walked back to her room Billy, normal Billy, passed her. She gave a small smile and tried to give him a little hug but he ducked away from her before she could touch him.

"I have to get ready for school." He said, not even looking up at her.

"Have a good day." Was all Alice could think to reply. She hurried back to her room and closed the door.

*end flashback*

And now she was back in her room, wondering just what in the world was happening to her.

"You're always alone when I visit, why is that?" A voice startled her from behind. Spinning around she saw a guy in a red and black costume with swords across his back.

"Who the heck are you?" Alice demanded. Right as she said those words her head erupted in pain.

"Ah, I'm surprised you don't remember me." She heard Deadpool say. She couldn't really see him due to the flash of memories. Roller coasters, jet plane rides, and fighting.

"Deadpool? Why are you here?" She asked, steadying herself against her bed.

"So you do remember me! Oh that makes me so happy!" He flipped over her bed and crushed her in a hug.

"Can't breath!" Alice choked out. She was really confused as to why this vigilante was in her room. Wait, a guy in a mask, in her room. Warning sirens went off in her mind. Alice squirmed out of his hug of death and turned to face him. "I remember you a little, now, why are you here?" She demanded.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Now come on, Apex, let's go bust some bad guy booty!" Deadpool grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the window.

"What did you call me?" Alice asked as he pulled her out the window. Considering they were on the second floor Alice thought she was definitely about to break something. Right before they hit the ground, Deadpool swung her around so he was carrying her and flipped on his jet pack.

"Apex, it's your name. Sheesh, I thought those guys had fixed you. Oh well, nothing like a little action to get the memories flowin'!" Deadpool laughed, loop-the-looping away from the orphanage.

"WOAH!" Alice screamed.

"Hey, watch the volume, you're right by my ears." Deadpool complained.

"I'm not the one doing fancy tricks in a jet pack." She shot back.

"Whatever, hey look!" Deadpool dived suddenly. He landed, surprisingly stealthily, in an alley. He set her down and ducked behind a dumpster.

"What?" Alice asked. He shushed her and pulled her behind the dumpster too. Within moments a couple of thugs had pulled a guy off the street and we're now beating him.

"We should help him." Alice whispered.

"Yep, now go get um!" Deadpool shoved a shocked Alice out into the alley. She crashed into a trash can, catching their attention. Alice straightened up and tried to look brave.

"Leave him alone!" She said, voice shaking a bit.

"It's just a kid, you take care of her." One thief said to the other. The other guy nodded and pulled out a knife.

"Deadpool!" Alice hissed.

"Go ahead, I'll take the next couple." Deadpool urged, he was now on top of a fire escape.

"I'm no hero." Alice said as she dodged a swipe of the guy's knife.

"Yes you are, come on. Stop playing and shapeshifter already." Deadpool said.

"I can't do that!" Alice shouted as she kicked a trash can at knife guy. It bought her a few minutes as she tried to reach the fire escape.

"What are you taking about? I've seen you do it loads of times."

"Well, I can't, now help me!" It seemed knife guy finally noticed Deadpool. He caught Alice as she tried to punch him and twirled her around so that she was stuck as a human shield between him and the vigilantly.

"Dang girl, you must be really out of shape if you can't handle these goobers." Deadpool huffed.

"Shut up! Throw down your weapons or else." Knife guy threatened, pressing the knife against Alice's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Deadpool said in a singsong voice. Knife guy pressed the knife harder into Alice's skin. Her breath quickened when the whiff of blood entered her nose. Instinct took over as Alice bit down on the man's arm.

"Why you…" the man suddenly fell down, unconscious.

"Told you so." Deadpool gloated. The other guy saw his friend fall and charged Alice. She ducked under his punch and then question colt stood and gave a roundhouse kick to his back. He tripped over his friend and fell face first. His head hit the ground with a crack.

"Whoo! That's my girl!" Deadpool cheered.

"How did I do that?" Alice asked.

"Probably muscle memory from all your shield training." Deadpool shrugged.

"Training? Wait, the guy!" Alice looked down at the guy she's just saved. Running over she knelt down to check on him. From Deadpool's perspective he saw her quickly draw back from the man. He heard the guy say something, but he was a bit busy kneeling down to examine the knife thief on the ground. His arm showed two puncture marks, like from a pair of fangs. Deadpool took a sample of blood. He stood back up just in time to see Alice running toward him.

"Woah, where we going?" He asked as she grabbed his arm for a change and began dragging him away.

"Just away." Alice said.

"Alrighty then." Deadpool picked her up again and they were off, flying over the city. They landed on a random roof and Alice began peppering Deadpool with questions.

"How did I do that?"

"I told you, shield training."

"How do you know?"

"I use to train with them."

"How did I kill that guy?"

"You didn't un-alive him, your venom wasn't deadly, it just stunned him. Figures a goody two-shoes like you wouldn't un-alive anyone."

"Venom?"

"When you grew fangs."

"How did I grow fangs?"

"Cause you're a shapeshifter, your cut's healed now."

"How?!"

"You've got a healing factor like me, just a little one though."

"Wow." Alice sat down on the edge of the roof. "Deadpool, how did I get like this?"

"It's a long story…" he started but stopped when his cellphone went off, "yello? Sure, I'm on it." He hung up, "Sorry, I've got a job to do." Alice laughed a bit at the exchange.

"Could you drop me off first?" She asked. He did. Right before he was going to fly away he turned back to her.

"Oh, almost forgot. This is yours." He handed her a folded costume, it was blue and black, with a large red heart in the middle of the chest.

"What?" But he was gone. She huffed in annoyance and threw the costume into her closet. She thought back to what he'd called her. "Apex?" She whispered. Shaking her head she headed downstairs, where everyone was now back from their trip. The kids kept their distance and so did Mrs Jill. Searching for a kind look, she realized Billy wasn't there. Alice grew worried for a moment but then remembered that he'd gotten adopted. Apparently Mrs Jill had dropped him off at his new home or something. A surge of anger made her turn and go back upstairs. Everyone was scared of her, and now the only one who wouldn't always be scared was gone. Joe, Billy, her mom, anyone she ever cared about was gone now. And, to top it all off, she was a freak with amnesia who could apparently shape-shift. She looked out her window to the sky. A thought grew in her mind. She would leave, just for the night. She needed to get out of here, after all she's seen and done, she needed some time away. But it was a school night, and Mrs Jill would be upset if she left.

"Figures a goody two-shoes like you…" Deadpool's words rang through her mind. That was the final bit of fuel her anger needed. Before she could talk herself out of it she climbed out onto the windowsill and jumped down. It hurt a bit upon landing but she was soon off down the street.

"I'm no goody two-shoe now." She muttered under her breath. She found a bus that took her to Harry's home, unsure how she already knew where he lived. As she traveled on the nearly empty bus she couldn't help but think of Joe. This was something he would usually do, and now she knew why. She felt so free.

By the time Alice arrived the party was in full swing. She was greeted by a very hyper Ginger, who was pulling Luke Cage around with her.

"I didn't think you'd come." She said, giving her friend a hug.

"You kidding? I'd never miss a party." Alice smiled. They merged with the crowd on the dance floor. Usually Alice wouldn't like being in such a crowd but tonight she lost herself to the beat. She let go of her fears and let herself out. The energy of the crowd was electric, as if their hearts were matching the beat of the music.

"Dang Alice, I've never seen you move like that." Ginger laughed. Alice was too out of breath to respond with anything more than a grin. The song ended and a slow song started. Alice, disappointedly went outside on the balcony to wait it out. Gazing out at the city life below her, mind a million miles away, Alice didn't notice someone come up next to her.

"Hey." A voice said, bring Alice back down to earth. She glanced over and saw Danny, also gazing at the lights of the city below.

"Hey." She responded.

"Not one for crowds?"

"It's more like the song's a bit too slow for me."

"I see."

They grew silent, listening to the rush of cars and semi-muted party. Alice closed her eyes and sighed. A tingling sensation pricked behind her eyes as a faint memory surfaced. The same balcony, the same person standing by her, even the same starless sky. The only difference was the song. She couldn't really remember the words, but she didn't care. Tonight was a different night, and she was free. The slow song ended and Alice made to go back inside.

"Alice," Danny said.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him. His face was serious, almost desperate.

"Hey Alice, come on, this is my jam!" Ginger said, appearing suddenly and hooking Alice's arm.

"Hang on Ginge. What Danny?" Alice asked.

"Never mind." He said sadly. Before she could ask more, Alice was whisked away into the crowd by Ginger. Alice wondered what Danny was going to say. After dancing to Ginger's "jam," Alice escaped back outside hoping to finish that chat with Danny. He wasn't there. She sighed disappointedly and stood next to the railing.

"Careful. You wouldn't want to fall, again." A soft voice said. Alice turned but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Alice asked. Fall again? What did he mean?

"Come to the roof." The same soft voice called. Curiosity getting the better of her, Alice quickly dodged through the mass of teenagers to the elevator. The ride felt like it took forever, but finally she made it to the roof.

"Ok, I'm here. Now who are you?" She called, looking around warily.

"A friend." A masked figure stepped out of the shadows. His black suit had white detailing around the eyes and a giant red cross across his chest. What made Alice bristle was the twin curved swords slung across his back.

"Deadpool?" She asked.

"Not quite," the man stepped closer. Alice tensed, sliding her feet into a battle ready stance. The stranger held up his hands in a reassuring manner. He stopped and held out his hand to

"Ok, what do you want?" Alice asked, relaxing slightly.

"I'm Crusader, and I'm here to help." He said, with a polite bow.

"Ok. Help with what?" Alice tried to bow back.

"You've been struggling with yourself. I've come with an offer that will help you." He said simply.

"Have you now?" She said, a sudden image of a grinning devil holding up a contract came to mind.

"Indeed, in exchange for a favor, I will be able to fully restore your lost memories."

"What favor would that be?"

"While my abilities are formidable, I cannot directly interfere with the lives of others in this…"

"That sounds like something an angel would say." Alice interrupted.

"Perhaps one who is directed by angels would say the same. Now, the favor I need of you is this, earlier today I sensed you met someone who caused a great deal to happen in your life. What I need you to do is find him and help him."

"Who is the guy?" Alice asked hesitantly, a sense of dread filling her.

"Many know him as Arnold Kingston, you know him as…"

"Dad?" Alice interrupted, her worst fear come true.

"Yes, I'm not exactly sure what it is you'll do to help him, but that's all you have to do." Crusader said.

"I help that mons… him, and I get my memories back?" Alice asked.

"Indeed." Crusader confirmed. Alice sighed heavily, if running into him today wasn't bad enough, now she had to go help him with something.

"Ok fine, you've got a deal. I'll try at least." she offered her hand.

"Then our deal has been struck." Crusader shook her hand. An odd tingling sensation traveled up her arm, but that was all.

"Good luck." Crusader said, turning and stepping off the roof. Surprised, Alice ran over to try to stop him but when she got there, he had disappeared into the shadows.

Crusader belongs to Nobel Six. I strongly suggest checking out their stories, they are AWESOME!


	13. Chapter 13

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 13

I may allude to some scenes I never really put in, if enough people like it maybe I'll add those as deleted scenes or something.

Chapter 13: searching

Alice ended up going back to the orphanage a little before dawn. She climbed in through her window and got into bed just in time for Mrs Jill to open the door and wake her up for school. Alice mumbled that she'd be out in a minute.

"Mrs Jill, you haven't… happened to hear anything… about my dad recently?" She asked cautiously before Mrs Jill could shut the door.

"No dear, I haven't... Have you?" She asked after a pause. Alice could sense the slight bit of panic coming off the woman she'd once saw as a grandmother. It was odd how the kindly old woman was starting to seem more and more like a stranger, perhaps Alice was the one becoming the stranger.

"No I haven't." Alice lied easily. Her mind drifted back to yesterday, to when she'd unknowingly saved her father's life. When she'd knelt down to help the man who had been a mugging victim, just to recoil as she recognized him. He was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Dina?" He had asked.

"No, she's dead." Alice had said coldly. She'd then stormed away with Deadpool. Alice thought about the exchange on the bus ride to school. Her father had thought she was her mother. In Alice's mind she was no where near as beautiful as her mother had been. The bus soon arrived and Alice stumbled off, still lost in thought. She smiled as Ginger interrupted her thoughts, dragging her mind into the present. It was a welcome distraction, until it registered what Ginger was saying.

"Where did you go last night, I couldn't find you anywhere?" Ginger pouted.

"I was on the roof, getting some air and a bit of quiet." Alice answered, hoping that would be enough.

"Uh-huh." Ginger said, a sly smile curling her lips, "you sure you weren't up there to make out with someone?"

"No," Alice laughed indignantly, "I don't even know any boys."

"Ouch, what am I then? Chopped liver?" Sam joked coming up behind the two.

"No… I meant… stuff it, bucket head." Alice said somewhat angrily.

"What did you call me?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I don't remember." Alice lied, the bell saving her. By lunch Alice was grateful for the break. She was so tired, maybe food would help wake her up. Heck, she'd fallen asleep in science, which was a real feat since the substitute teacher, Mr Newton, went off on a lecture on the debates of whether or not a supreme being like God could have formed the universe. Alice worried the teacher may have overstepped some boundaries with the class, quite a few of the atheists in there were probably talk to Principle Coulson about it. She hoped not, overall Mr Newton seemed to be a nice fellow, looked like some of the girls in class had definitely taken note of how young he appeared. Shrugging it off Alice focused on getting a veggie burger and lemonade before taking her seat at their usual table, or what she guessed was their usual table. She was still having trouble keeping track of the memories that had come back and the new ones she was making. She was the first one there so she tucked into her meal.

"Hey Alice." Peter greeted as he took a seat across from her.

"Hey Pete." Alice answered, taking a sip of lemonade.

"So, Sam told me you called him bucket head this morning. Any reason why?" He asked obviously trying to be suave about it, causing her to choke slightly.

"Not really, I saw the janitor walking by with a bucket and it popped out." Another lie, what was that the fifth one today?

"Are you doing alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Alice wasn't ok, she was tired, and… suddenly very confused. Where was she? How'd she gotten here? Alice shook her head and her thoughts returned to the present.

"You sure?" Peter asked.

"Just fine, now back off." Alice said, a flight growl lacing her words.

"Ok, just asking." Peter thankfully back off as the others joined them. Lunch proceeded without any further incidents memory wise and by the end of school Alice was grateful to leave. She caught her bus and was back at the orphanage in a matter of minutes. She dropped her book bag on her bed and pulled out the costume Deadpool had given her. Unfolding it, she saw it looked exactly like the one in her sketchbook, red hearts and all. Apex, she felt like the name was important to her, she just couldn't remember exactly why. She took a pair of scissors and ripped out the stitching that had held the hearts, leaving slight snag marks where they had been. She put the costume on, looking at her reflection. It was a little loose, obviously from her coma induced weight loss.

"Whoo! Now there's my girl!" She heard Deadpool say from behind. Turning around she saw him sitting on her windowsill.

"How long were you?! Never mind, whatever dude, I'm doing a recon mission today. So if you could possibly help me, I'd really appreciate it." Alice smiled, putting on the mask.

"Ooo! Who we spyin' on?" Deadpool asked excitedly.

"My dad." Alice said.

"Pssh, boring! Let's go kick butt instead!" Deadpool pretended to shadow box and for a split second it looked like his shadow hit him back.

"If you don't want to help me then you can just leave." Alice pointed back to the window. The conversation sounded familiar, her head suddenly felt like it was on fire. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Deadpool was a fox wearing a bandit mask.

"Whatever girl, later Apex." The fox slipped out the window. Alice felt that she'd seen the fox before, in a time when she felt as cold as ice and swallowed by blackness. Shaking those thoughts, and the sight of animals from her mind Alice slipped out her window and stealthily made her way to her old home. It looked different, almost newer. It smelled slightly of fresh paint. Peering through the windows showed the house to be empty. The floors looked to have been cleaned, even the old furniture looked refreshed. Opening an unlocked window, Alice crept into the house to get a better look. Her father was not a tidy man so the lack of garbage was startling. The kitchen was slightly messy, with pots still needing to be cleaned lying in the sink. By the look of them her father had made spaghetti the night before. Two plates, cutlery, and a pair of wine glasses were among the pots. There was a photo of her father and a strange woman on the fridge, along with a letter of congratulations about a job promotion. Out of curiosity Alice opened the fridge and looked at its contents. Vegetables, fruits, one percent milk, and bacon. The freezer held a few things: a few frozen pizzas, fruit slices, and a tub of frozen yogurt. Her father would've normally had at least a six pack of beer lying somewhere around the kitchen, but it was nowhere in sight, not even an empty can in the trash. Sniffing around the kitchen and front room confirmed that the house was indeed alcohol free. Alice decided to look at the other rooms in the house. A few empty spaces on the walls showed where her father had removed their family pictures. Upstairs was just as clean as downstairs. Her parents' room was almost the same as she remembered. The differences were subtle, but there, most distinctly was the smell of cheep perfume. Her room was as empty as it had been the day she'd packed for the orphanage. Except when she opened the closet, finding it to be full of boxes. Pulling out a box she was surprised to see her mom's things. This particular box held her mom's favorite dresses and tops. Pulling out a long, short-sleeved, sweetheart style, red satin dress Alice held it up to herself. She could almost fit, she just needed to gain a bit more weight back. Just holding something of her mother's brought a tear to her eye. She remembered her mother often wore this dress for Valentine's Day, or when her father took her to a business dinner. The front door lock squeaked in protest as a key turned in the tumblers, shocking Alice from her nostalgia.

"I've been meaning to get that darn thing fixed." Her father's laugh echoed up the stairs.

"Just put some graphite in it, should make it glide as smooth as silk." A woman's voice said coolly. Panicking slightly, Alice pushed the box back into the closet, throwing the dress back in before closing the closet.

"Arnold, did you leave this window open?" The woman asked. Crap.

"No, April, I thought you did." Her father replied, voice taking on a hint of anger and alarm. Alice could just picture what he'd do next. He'd grab the baseball bat from the front room closet and begin to inspect the rooms for intruders, probably sending some signal to April to have her phone ready to call the cops. Alice unlocked her bedroom window and climbed out the fire escape, closing the window behind her. Making sure her mask was on firmly, she slipped down the fire escape to the alley below. Ducking behind a dumpster, she watched as her father opened the window and stuck his head out. He looked around, the bat poking out as well, shrugged his shoulders before disappearing back inside. Alice released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Sneaking over to the kitchen window, Alice was able to peak in as April have her father a hug. It almost made her sick, seeing him look lovingly into the eyes of that woman. Her fingers clenched down on the sill and she gave a low feral growl as they kissed.

"Interesting." Crusader said from his perch on the opposite fire escape.

"Oh my gosh! You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Alice whisper shouted at him, mindful of the couple on the other side of the glass.

"My apologies, I was merely observing your reaction." The dark clad being said. Alice looked down at the sill, pulling her now talon-like hands out of the smooth surface. The shadows grew thick around them and suddenly they were atop a building a good fifteen blocks from her old home. "Explain to me, why exactly are you upset?"

"Because he is going about his life as though my mother and I never existed, shoving us away in a closet like we were a pair of old socks or something..." Alice all but screamed, frustration and hurt making her emotionally unstable. She stopped, realizing she wasn't thinking clearly. She was confessing one of her darkest thoughts to some mystic being like he was some kind of psychiatrist.

"Go on." He encouraged, resting a thoughtful fist under his chin.

"Why am I even telling you these things? Do me a favor and leave me alone." Alice said, turning away from the guy.

"As you wish. If you need me, just call my name. I wish you luck, Apex." Crusader bowed before suddenly vanishing into the shadows.

"Apex." Alice muttered under her breath as she too was transported via shadows back to her room at the orphanage. She changed back into normal clothes and pulled out the school issued laptop. Typing in apex to the search engine it brought up definitions for the word, a few learning websites, and finally a news article from the Daily Bugle. Scanning through the segment she learned that a heroine calling herself Apex Redheart had saved the lives of a couple on Central Park, but Jameson portrayed her as being a new menace along with Spider-Man. Alice laughed humorlessly at the last bit. Looking through more articles showed a similar view no matter what heroic act most any hero preformed. A few videos actually showed a woman in a blue and black suit with red hearts on the chest and shoulders, transforming into animals as she fought villains. One particular video was from a street camera showing her threatening Mesmero. Alice let her eyes drift down to the bottom of the latest article, which mentioned how Apex seemed to have disappeared after recent attacks by Doctor Octopus on Oscorp tower, noting the comment section.

"Glad she's gone, we've got enough freaks running around our city."

"Bet she was helping the octopus guy some how."

"Waht a werdo. XP."

The comments went on and very few of them were nice.

"I love you Apex! Please come back."

"Apex, thank you for saving me."

"I wantto be just like Apex when I get big!"

"Mary me Apex!" That last one was kinda creepy but the few good comments were a nice counter balance. It seemed to Alice that most everyone loved to see a hero fall. How could she ever go back to being someone who was so hated. Maybe it was best that she didn't remember anymore. In fact she almost wished she'd forget today. Especially the sight of seeing her father and April kissing. A thought suddenly popped into her mind, in order to regain her memories she had to help her father, then why didn't she just help him lose everything he had. Make him suffer the same way she had, and she knew just how to do it.

AN: got this out sooner than I thought I would, must be a bit of birthday luck :) or maybe it's because I've got such epic followers/reviewers ;)


	14. Chapter 14

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 14

Kinda a small chapter, sort of a informational thing. Next new one to come soon.

Chapter 14: figuring things out

The next few weeks comprised of Alice sneaking over to her dad's house after school to spy on him and his girlfriend. Some nights she would leave early, for reasons. As she spied she learned that he worked for a very prestigious office, attended Alcoholics Anonymous every Wednesday, and was looking like he was going to pop the question to April very soon. She carefully put a plan together, first get him fired, second get April to leave him, and third confront him about her mother's death.

"Are you sure you want to carry on with this path?" Crusader asked her one night. That was something else that had become a bit of a ritual, discussing things with Crusader.

"I don't think there's any other option." She said.

"Really? How so?" He would always seem so curious about her thoughts behind her actions, something about how humans were so fascinating to him and his kind, whatever that meant.

"You said I had to help him, I'm helping him remember just what he is." Alice replied firmly.

"And what is he?"

"He's a monster, pretending to be a man."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Every night he would ask if she was sure. She was sure. At least mostly. After she would answer him he would leave and usually Deadpool would pop up to take her on an adventure. Most of which involved them sneaking through alleys and stopping crimes as they saw them. Alice had even remade her costume to be mostly black so she could sneak around easier.

"Let's go Apex!" Deadpool cheered as she flipped a robber over her shoulder, taking his bag of pilfered goods as she did. She gave a bow to her friend but then felt a knife press against her back.

"Hand me the bag, and I'll only partly shred you." A different robber growled. Alice slowly put her hands up, allowing the bag to drop from her grip.

"Good little hero." The guy sneered. As he stopped to pick up the bag, Alice turned and bit into his arm. He cried out in shock before falling over.

"And another one bites the dust." Deadpool sang as he popped down by Alice. "You've gotten really good at unaliving these guys."

"Thanks for helping." She said sarcastically, wincing slightly.

"Anytime, now let's see the catch of the day." He opened the bag, "not much, probably only robbed a convenience store." He said disappointedly. Alice looked over his shoulder.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it." She said simply.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Deadpool waved her off.

"Don't forget my percent." She reminded as the masked vigilante began filling his own bag.

"Right, here's your cut." He handed her a stack of bills, "what do you use yours on anyway?"

"Is it really your business?" Alice asked. A beeping came from her wrist. A glance told her it was almost two in the morning. "Crap!"

"Haha, what's the matter? Passed your beddybye time?" Deadpool joked.

"Hey I'm only a part time hero." She brushed off his joke.

"I still don't know why you don't just drop out."

"I like having other stuff to do, see ya tomorrow." Alice waved, as she made her way back to the orphanage. She paused on her way there by a store with a smashed window. Taking two hundred from the wad Deadpool had given her, she tossed the rest inside. Once finished Alice continued on her trip. She'd figured out a few days ago how to control her transformations, at least for the most part. Deadpool had been kinda bummed that she couldn't transform into a full animal like she'd apparently been able to before. But she was just fine with partial transformations, she was able to make combinations that way. Such as talon hands and snake eyes, which were very handy at grabbing at enemies in the dark. Right now she was using cat tail, snake eyes, and rabbit feet to run home. She hadn't quite figured out wings yet, or else she'd probably fly home. She made it in about fifteen minutes, and sighed as she sunk into her bed. Looking at the calendar on her wall, Alice briefly recounted the days. It was Friday, and Saturday was the day she planned to enact her plan. But as she thought about it the more she wondered, was she sure?


	15. Chapter 15

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 15

Ok here we are, at the possible ending. Might do. One more chapter after this. IDK. Enjoy. Chapter title inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song dark side.

Chapter 15: dark side

Danny arrived to school late, which in and of itself should've been impossible. Since he was a child living at K'un-L'un he'd been trained to get up before the crack of dawn to begin training and chores. However, staying up until nearly four in the morning battling a super villain trying to take over the world would make anyone sleep through their alarm. As he ran down the hall in a desperate attempt to not be tardy, he ran into Mr Newton. Since Danny didn't have a science class this term he had only recognized the teacher do to stories from his friends. Ava in particular seemed rather irked by him, as he tended to discuss whatever topic the students brought up, except the topics on the syllabus.

"Woah, slow down there." The teacher laughed, offering a hand to the fallen student.

"Sorry about that, late for class." Danny said, accepting the hand.

"How about you give me a hand with these boxes and I'll write you a note so you won't be marked tardy?" Mr Newton offered. This surprised Danny, most teachers would've given him detention for running in the halls.

"Uh, sure." Danny said, just noticing the stack of boxes by the teacher.

"Thanks, my back was starting to ache a bit carrying these by myself." Mr Newton picked up a box and handed it to Danny. He accepted it and followed the substitute teacher down the hall, the whole time giving off a strange almost mystic vibe. Danny shrugged it off as exhaustion messing with his senses.

"So, I believe you're familiar with one of my students, miss Kington?" Mr Newton asked casually.

"Yes sir." Danny answered, a bit confused.

"Smart girl, but she's been slacking in her studies recently. Since your her friend I figured you may know what's going on." Mr Newton continued, glancing over his shoulder at the teen.

"I… don't know sir." Danny admitted, then offered, "it could just be from that coma she was in earlier this semester."

"Hmm, I think it might be more. She seems to be getting wilder by the day. Seems to me that she could really use a friend to talk to." Mr Newton stopped by a door, "well, here we are. Thanks for your help mr Rand. I really appreciated it."

"No problem." Danny said. After getting a note he hurried off to class, Mr Newton's words bouncing around his head. "Seems to me that she could really use a friend…"

He saw her at lunch and almost instantly sensed something was wrong. The way she sat, spoke, and laughed all seemed forced. It was like she was trying too hard to be herself.

"Hey Danny." She said with a smile as he sat down.

"Hi Alice." He said, returning her smile. Lunch seemed to pass too quickly. Then all through art class, usually Alice's favorite class of the day, she seemed eager for it to be over. As soon as the bell rang she was out the door like a shot, Danny trailing after her.

"Hey Alice." He called. She turned to look at him, obviously surprised to see him at her locker.

"Hey Danny, what's up?" That forced smile again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" Was all he could think to say.

"Um, I kinda have plans." Alice looked away, stuffing books into her bag.

"Alright…" he turned to go, then turned back to her, "you know we're friends right?"

"Would I sit next to you at lunch if I didn't?" She asked teasingly.

"Haha, but I mean it for real." He chuckled, near oust rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah Danny, I know." Her smile was less forced this time.

"So you know friends will always be around to help right? Or just be there to listen." He said.

"Do you need someone to listen to you?" She asked, genuine concern crossing her face.

"No, but I think you do." He said.

"I think I'm good. Thanks though." She picked up her bag and headed for the door. As he turned to walk away, he caught something falling out of her bag. He jogged over and picked it up. It was a long black glove.

Alice wasted no time in changing into her Apex suit, today was the day. She would change everything the same way he had done it to her. And maybe if he begged for it, she'd end his miserable existence. Now if only she could find that dumb glove.

"So you're really going through with it?" Crusader asked her from behind.

"Yeah, I'm doing it. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind." She said firmly, not even bothering to turn to look at him.

"If you insist upon this path, then allow me to help you." This caught her by surprise, Crusader seemed like a goody two shoes kind of guy. Not really the kind who would help with sabotaging someone's life.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I could temporarily loan you one of my abilities, you could have either…"

"I'll take the shadow walking ability." Alice interrupted him, knowing exactly how it would come in handy.

"If you're sure." Crusader tapped her head, his hand glowing blue briefly. "Just concentrate on where you want to go, and it will take you."

"Thanks." Alice said. She closed her eyes and focused on her father's business office. Soon she was on the roof. Pulling out a bit of spy tech Deadpool had given her, she tapped into the security cameras, listening intently to anyone who talked to her father. Most people seemed to just say hello or hey to him as they passed him. She soon grew bored with watching the brief exchanges, her gaze drifting to the items around his desk. They seemed pretty bland, like the usual stuff you'd see in any cubicle. There was a picture of April by his computer. And if she squinted she could see something else hidden just behind it. Her attention was suddenly drawn away as a man plopped a file on the desk.

"Kington, I need these reports finalized and on my desk in an hour. I needn't remind you of the importance of this project." He said, almost glaring at him.

"Yes sir, right away." Her father said, opening the files and starting on them immediately. The other guy walked off and Alice watched impatiently for her opportunity. He finished the task with fifteen minutes to spare. His boss was in a meeting so he just put it on his desk. Alice used the shadow walking to slip into the office and take the file. She then put a flash drive into the boss's computer, a Mr Ross according to his name plate. She opened up his email and sent the flash drive file to "company email." She smiled as she hit the send button. Deadpool had been too generous with his helpful gadgets. She heard footsteps out the door and quickly transported up into the air vent above Mr Ross's desk. It was definitely a tight fit but Alice was able to shrink herself down a bit. Mr Ross entered, laughing at something his secretary said. He took his seat and went through some paperwork. Alice waited patiently, grinning like the Cheshire Cat in anticipation. Soon the hour was up and Mr Ross began tapping his figures impatiently. Another five minutes passed before he called his secretary to send Mr Kington to his office. Her father arrived shortly after. Mr Ross was outraged when he came in with out the file.

"Where's the file?!" Mr Ross demanded.

"You were in a meeting so I left it on your desk." Mr Kington defended.

"Well it's not here."

"That's impossible."

"It didn't just get up and walk away!"

Alice had to stifle a laugh at that part. The arguing continued until they were interrupted by a ping sound from Mr Ross's computer. It was followed in quick succession by more pings. Mr Ross looked over the emails, finally looking at the original one. Mr Ross slowly stood up from his desk.

"You're fired." He stated flatly.

"For misplacing a file, I know it was important but I know it's around her somewhere. We could check the security cameras…"

"Not for that. For this," he jabbed a finger at his computer. Alice's father walked over to see his mugshot, followed by a police report. His face seemed to crumble in on itself.

"How?" He asked.

"Get out of my office." Mr Ross stated coolly. As terrifying as he had been when yelling at her father, Alice thought Mr Ross seemed even more terrifying now. She shadow walked back to the roof and watched as her father collected his personal items and left the building. She followed him, making sure he didn't try to do anything stupid. He'd reached the old house and entered. April greeted him, commenting on him being early. She took in the box of office stuff then looked up at him. He wouldn't meet her gaze. Alice cheered silently in triumph. She expected to feel happy, what with her plan working and all. And yet, she didn't. Maybe because her plan wasn't quite finished yet. As she shadow walked back to the orphanage to change clothes for phase two, she ended up somewhere else. Looking around she spotted a guy in a green and gold suit. He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"Apex?" He asked.

"Iron Fist? How? Crusader!" Alice cursed under her breath. She tried to shadow walk again but noting happened. It seemed that the power had faded.

"What? What are you doing?" Iron Fist asked.

"Nothing really." Alice said. She looked around, gaining her bearings. It seemed the shadow walk had taken her farther from the orphanage. She started off in the direction of the orphanage.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Iron Fist said, following behind her.

"Mind your own business, hero boy." She growled in irritation.

"You seem angered." Alice snorted at that. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No I don't, I just want to get home so I can finish…" she stopped herself.

"Finish what?" Iron Fist encouraged.

"To finish what I've started. I'm finally making things right." Alice said, realizing where they were. They were on the roof just next to her father's house. She looked in and saw he and April sitting on the couch. Apparently Iron Fist had followed her gaze.

"Your father, you're getting revenge on him." He connected the dots quickly, "a man that studieth revenge keeps his own wounds green."

"Who said that? A fortune cookie?" Alice snapped.

"No, Sir Fransis Bacon. But that's beside the point. You need to stop before you take this to far." He said, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't get it. All my life he's been a walking nightmare. On the days when he was sober he told us he loved us. But then he hurt my mom and me. He eventually killed my mom. He abandoned the very memory of her, and me."

"But revenge won't fix any of this."

"How do you know, have you ever taken revenge on someone?"

"I almost did, but then I realized it would've just made me into the same monster as they were." This made Alice pause. She did feel off about what she was doing. She started to feel sad. Glancing over she saw her father hugging April.

"Or maybe it just means you're too weak to finish what you start. I'm going to finish him." She growled, anger coming back.

"Apex, stop and think. I know you, I know you're confused but you would never do this."

"Wouldn't I? It seems you don't know me as well as you thought." She tried to move away, but he held her firmly. Anger blinded her next move. Iron Fist cried out in shock, holding his hand.

"Next time I won't be so nice." She growled and ran away. She got back to the orphanage, changed clothes, stuffed her costume into her bag, and stormed out the door. She soon returned to her father's house, and knocked on the door. April opened it. Alice had been expecting her father but she could work with this.

"Hi, can I help you?" The blonde asked kindly.

"Hi, is my dad home?" Alice asked, achieving the desired effect.

"Your dad?" April asked in surprise, then recognition dawned on her.

"Yeah, he just got in the shower. Come on in, he shouldn't be long." April opened the door to allow Alice inside. Alice did, taking a seat on the couch. April set a plate of cookies on the table and then went back into the kitchen to get some tea. Alice took a bite, noting that they were no where near as good as Mrs Jill's.

"So you're Alice, right?" April said, putting a cup of tea in front of them.

"Yes, and you are?" Alice asked, playing innocent.

"Oh, I'm April. Your dad's girlfriend. I hope that's not weird for you." She rambled, "it's a bit weird for me honestly. Your dad's actually told me quite a bit about you." Alice didn't need to fake her surprise.

"April, have you seen my… Dina?" Alice's father stopped when he saw her.

"Hi dad." Alice said, trying to keep ice from seeping into her words.

"Arnold, look who popped by. You remember Alice, right?" April said, standing and striding over to give her boyfriend a hug.

"Of course, how are you… Alice?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm good." Alice replied simply.

"You two keep talking, I need to get dinner started. You wouldn't mind staying for dinner, would you Alice?" April asked, sensing the father-daughter tension.

"Uh, sure." Alice said. April gave them an encouraging smile before heading into the kitchen. Arnold took the seat farthest from Alice. They sat quietly, the sounds from the kitchen the only thing that kept it from being dead silent.

"So… when'd you get out of jail?" Alice asked.

"About a month and a half ago." He answered in a hushed tone.

"Does she know?" Alice jerked a thumb in April's direction.

"Yes, I told her a week after we first started dating." He said.

"Hmm." Was all Alice could think to say. She had been planning this revenge for so long, now that she was here… she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"So, what've you been up to?" He asked as if he asked her that question every day.

"Helping Mrs Jill at the orphanage." Alice answered, "you know, the one mom used to help at."

"Right, Dina always liked being there." He smiled slightly, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, she did." Alice clenched the mug of tea in her hands.

"So I guess you also live there." He stated more than asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I had hoped… that maybe I could talk to you… about that day." He spoke hesitantly.

"Which day?" Alice asked, moving closer so he had to look at her.

"The day… of the accident."

"You mean the day you killed my mom?" Alice glared at him, if she wasn't so focused she was pretty sure she would've started transforming. Her transformations always seemed to go wild whenever she was really upset.

"Yes, that day. I regret what happened that day, every day." He bowed his head, the palms of his hands pressing into his eyes. Alice's anger seemed to dim a bit. She looked closer at the man she hated, realizing how much older he seemed.

"Every day I think about what I did, what I've done. And I don't know if it's possible but… I want to ask you for forgiveness." Alice didn't know what to say.

"I know it may be really hard for you, but I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am for all I ever did to you. He got up and sat down next to her on the couch, making her stiffen. He reached out to brush aside some of her hair, she flinched. He paused, an actual tear running down his face, then continued. He pushed aside some of her hair to reveal a scare faintly hidden by her hairline. It was one of the few he'd given her. He pulled his hand away and placed it gently on her shoulder.

"I'm so," his voice trembled, "so so sorry."

"Don't touch me." Was all Alice could say, her own tears forming. He quickly retracted his hands.

"I know you probably hate me for everything I've ever done to you, everything I put you through. But I'm not that man anymore, I've changed."

"Yeah right!" Alice burst out, standing up and glaring at him, "someone like you could never change!"

"Arnold, what's going on?" April came back in.

"Have you hit her yet?" Alice said angrily.

"What? He'd never!" April said angrily.

"It's ok April." Arnold said. He stood, putting himself in front of Alice. Alice expected to see the same anger in his eyes that he usually had, especially when he would hit her. But there wasn't any, only a look of deep sorrow. He almost looked broken.

"Arnold?" April asked.

"Go on back to the kitchen please." He said calmly, his eyes never leaving Alice's. He very gently placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down into the chair. He sat down with her.

"I've changed Alice. I've changed for her. I'm actually planning to ask her to marry me." Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. All the fire inside her, suddenly melted away.

"Do you love her, like how you loved mom?" She asked softly.

"I do love April but I'll always have a place for your mother."

"Then why don't you have any of the pictures up?"

"Because they were too painful. They reminded me every day of what I'd done. I actually wished I could've forgotten it all."

"Forget me and mom." Alice said, a bit of fire coming back.

"At one point I did wish that. But now, I just try to remember the good times. Not the times I hurt you or her, but the times we were happy. You remember those right? Like when your mom would sing you to sleep, do you remember that song?" He asked.

"I…" Alice searched her mind, she could remember her mom singing to her, but she couldn't remember the words, "I don't, I can't remember." Panic set in. Her father wasn't the one forgetting her mother, she was! She'd been busy blaming him for so much, for all the hurt, when all this time she was loosing the very thing she cherished most. She felt her father wrap his arms around her, timidly.

"It's ok, it's ok Alice." He gently patted her back. Then she realized that she was crying. She choked back tears, pushing out of his arms.

"Dad," she said, "I forgive you." It was as if all the hurt and grief from the years was suddenly lifted off of them. Her father sighed in relief, pulling her back into the hug. And this time she didn't mind. They both cried silently. They let go at the same time, smiling a bit.

"Wait right here," he stood up and went upstairs. Alice spent that time wiping away her tears. She noticed the box of office stuff next to her on the floor, and on top was a small popsicle photo frame with a picture of her and her parents in it. He really hadn't forgotten them. He came back down rather quickly, carrying her mother's red dress.

"I'm sure she'd want you to have this, and these too." He handed her a shoe box. Inside were a pair of red ballet flats, her mother's favorite necklace and her grandmother's earrings.

"Thank you." Alice said, holding the box close to her. A thought struck her, she stood up. "Thanks dad." April came back in and smiled as she saw father and daughter embrace.

"You look so much like her." He said. Alice blushed then turned to April.

"I'm sorry for what I said." She apologized.

"I forgive you." April said, nodding her head.

"I wish I could stay for dinner, but I just remembered something I have to do." Alice said, heading towards the door.

"Alright, come visit anytime." April said, sliding an arm around Arnold's back. He slid his arm around her waist in return.

"See you around, little bird." He said as Alice left.

Alice changed into her costume before running up the building. There was no sign of Iron Fist.

"Crusader, I need you!" She called.

"Right here." He said.

"Ok, you were right, and so was Iron Fist. I need to find him." Alice said quickly.

"What green boy? He's probably gone by now." Deadpool said, suddenly coming up behind Alice.

"What?" Alice gaped.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You bit him, pretty soon he's gonna be sleeping with the fishes." Deadpool said.

"No, that's not true." Alice said, looking desperately at Crusader.

"I'm afraid you did bite him. His team came and picked him up a while after you bit him." Crusader said solemnly.

"Maybe it's not to late, maybe we could get to the tricarrier and make an antivenom." She tried.

"Not likely, those other guys you un-alived didn't last that long." Deadpool said.

"Shut up Deadpool! Crusader please!" She begged. Crusader nodded then whisked them away. They were soon standing in the tricarrier med bay. Iron Fist was laying on a table, some of his teammates around him.

"How'd you get here?" Spider-Man said, definitely surprised.

"No time for that, Doctor Connors," Alice said to the one armed a scientist, "could you make an antivenom?"

"I could if we knew what bit him." Dr Connors nodded.

"I'll take care of that just get what you need." She and Dr Connors headed to the lab where Alice let him collect venom from her fangs.

"Fascinating," he mumbled, hurrying over to analyze and prep the antivenin.

"How long?" Alice asked.

"Should be done… right now." He said as a machine beeped and poured out a clear solution. Dr Connors loaded it into a syringe and headed back to the medical unit. Iron Fist was groaning and sweating profusely. Dr Connors inserted the syringe into Iron Fist's arm and administered the antivenin. They were all shooed out of the room to left Iron Fist rest. The team spent a few hours just sitting in a planning room. Some tapping the table nervously, while others paced or just sat still.

"So what poisoned him?" Nova finally asked.

"I did." Alice said.

"How?" Tiger asked. Alice allowed her fangs to grow out, pointing at her mouth.

"Wow! Now that's what you call creepy." Nova floated over to inspect the snake fangs. Alice closed her mouth, willing it to return to normal.

"So you have your powers back?" Spider-Man asked.

"Partially." Alice said, "I can only take on animal features, like teeth, claws, or eyes. Sometimes I can do tails as well as make myself smaller for some things."

"Do you, remember anything?" Powerman asked.

"Not much." Alice admitted.

"At least you remembered your true nature." Iron Fist said walking through the door. Alice held back as the others embraced their teammate.

"How'd you recover so fast? I thought snakebites took days to heal." Tiger asked.

"It helps if you have healing powers." Iron Fist said, looking around for Alice. Unaware that she had been transported out by Crusader.

"And it turns out the venom was non-lethal, just caused temporary paralysis." Dr Connors added.

"Where's Apex?" Iron Fist asked.

Alice dangled her legs over the edge of the tricarrier.

"So, I guess I don't get my memories back huh?" Alice asked.

"What makes you say that?" Crusader asked.

"I nearly killed one of my friends, almost ruined my dad's life, and definitely killed a bunch of guys." Alice said, "I wouldn't say that was helping my dad in anyway."

"But you did help him, by forgiving him." Crusader explained.

"What about the other stuff I did?"

"You never really killed anyone, your venom only causes paralysis."

"WHAT? But all this time I thought I killed those guys."

"Nope, just stunned them for a while."

"You knew, and didn't tell me?"

"No, I just found out when I teleported you out here."

"There you are." Iron Fist said, coming up behind them. He stopped upon seeing Crusader.

"Hey, you're up." Alice smiled, standing up to greet him.

"Yeah, thanks to you." He said, stepping closer.

"Are you kidding, it was because of me you were like that." Alice said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Just accept his thanks." Crusader mumbled under his breath, he wasn't normally impatient but he had some things he needed to get done before heading home. Alice couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Now Alice, are you ready?" Crusader stood up, his white eyed mask forbidding in the dark twilight air.

"Ready for what?" Iron Fist asked.

"To get my memories back." Alice said, "I'm not sure if I want them or not, anymore."

"Trust me, it's worth it." Iron Fist said, gently taking her hand. His smile was so reassuring. Alice turned back to Crusader and nodded to him.

"I'm ready." She said. Crusader stepped forward and placed a hand on her head, muttering things in a language neither Iron Fist or Alice could understand. A blue light gently shown from Crusader's hand and seemed to seep into Alice. When she opened her eyes briefly they practically glowed with the same light. In her mind Alice stood before a large door. She reached up but couldn't quite reach the handle.

"Need a hand?" Someone asked behind her.

"Or six?" Another asked. She turned to see three girls. One tall with black curly hair, the other a bit shorter in her Apex costume, and the third was her as a child.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"We're you, and you are us." The tallest said, "I am your hopes and reason."

"I'm your passion and instinct." The one in the Apex suit said.

"And I'm your inner child." Said the younger her.

"And I am your fears and darkest thoughts." A fourth figure joined them. This one had mostly animal features and almost looked to be made of black glass.

"Don't worry, we keep her in check." The Apex person said.

"And sometimes fear is a mess asset tool." The tall girl said.

"You are really me?" Alice asked. They all nodded solemnly. Looking back at the door Alice saw that it had grown, so she turned to them and said, "then please help me." Fear walked to the door, getting down on all fours and allowed the tallest girl hop up. Next was Apex, then younger her. Finally Alice climbed up and onto their shoulders. Little her was surprisingly strong. Alice reached the doorknob and turned it. Colored light streamed out in waves, knocking them over and catching them gently in the same instant. It wrapped them in gentle waves and slowly memories began to come back. The death of her friend, how she got her powers, the friends she'd made, every moment with them, and every moment she'd spent trapped in her own mind. As each memory came she heard a woman singing, and Alice remembered.

Iron Fist began to grow concerned when Crusader finally stepped away from Alice. She staggered a bit, opening her eyes slowly.

"Alice?" Iron Fist asked gently, keeping one arm out ready to balance her.

"Yeah Danny?" She asked, "wait…Danny." She looked at him, still in his Iron Fist suit, "I remembered who you really are. I remember, I REMEMBER!" She launched herself at him, knocking them over. She was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Alice. I'm so glad you're ok." He hugged her back firmly. Alice pulled up from his chest and kissed him quickly on the lips. Iron Fist was stunned for a moment but then leaned in to return the kiss.

"Woo woo! Way to go Iron Fist!" Nova said, interrupting the moment.

"Nice one bucket head!" Alice said, wanting to throw something at him. The two heroes untangled themselves to stand and greet the team.

"Looks like my work is finished for now. Until we meet again Apex, Iron Fist." Crusader gave a bow before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Who was that guy?" Spider-Man asked.

"It's a long story." Was all Alice said.


	16. Chapter 16

DNA Catastrophe 2: Too Far Gone To Heal ch 16

Pole up in my bio, so far only two have voted, but seriously let me know do you guys want a third book or not?

Chapter 16: final?

Alice hummed happily as she packed the last of her things. She never thought this would happen. If anyone had told her that she would become a superhero, loose her memory, get it back, and finally leave the orphanage before the end of the year, she probably would've sprayed them with mace and run away. Looking around at the now bare closet and shelves, she realized how few things she actually owned.

"Hey Apex? What's with the bag?" Deadpool asked from his usual perch by the window.

"I'm moving out." Alice said, grabbing a stack of books and outing them in her bag.

"Ooh, finally getting your own place huh? I knew that's why you kept part of the cut." He said clapping his hands, "you know I'm actually quite a good decorator." He winked.

"Really now." Alice walked over towards him, "I'm sure my new place could do with some breaking in." Her smile was flirtatious as she ran a finger along Deadpool's shoulder, leaving her hand to rest on it.

"You got it." He said, his mask wiggling a bit like he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"But there is one thing…" she trailed off.

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"Just that, you're a no good merc who sold me to a mad scientist." She stated evenly, regarding him with a cool stare. He gulped audibly, especially when he realized her hand was now clawed.

"Hey, you know me, Apex. Depends on which way the money's coming from." He tried to shrug her off.

"I wonder, since you have such a good healing factor, what would happen if I gave you a little nip." She brought her face closer towards his, making sure he got a good look at her fangs.

"Oh please, you'd never bite a friend." Deadpool said, then added worriedly, "would you?"

"Friends don't sell each other out." Alice said, leaning closer towards his neck.

"Whatever, it's not like your venom could hurt me." Deadpool scoffed.

"Why's that?" She asked, drawing back, putting on a mask of confusion.

"Cause your venom isn't deadly, just hurts like crazy." Deadpool said.

"But you told me those guys I bit were dead!" She said in shocked indignity.

"I just told you that to help you cut loose. You were always so up tight, and you have to admit you liked being a bad." He said, leaning forward as if he wanted to give her a kiss.

"It was fun, you know what else is fun?" She asked a slight seductive purr in her voice, leaning forward a bit more, placing both normal arms around his neck again. He leaned forward and lifted his mask half way so his lower face was exposed. It was clean shaven with quite a few scares. They were a breath apart. At the point when she was sure his eyes were closed she pulled her arms back and shoved his shoulders. Caught off guard, Deadpool fell backwards out the window. Turning in the air, almost cat like, he landed on his feet looking back up at the window.

"Haha, you still got it!" He laughed.

"And I'll make sure it's much worse next time, so you better stay away." Alice said, slamming the window closed.

"Wow, touchy." Deadpool rolled his eyes as he left, casting a look back at the orphanage over his shoulder. Alice was too busy to notice. She slung the bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

"I'm leaving now." Alice said as she poked her head into Mrs Jill's office.

"Oh, is it time already?" The elderly lady looked at her watch then back at Alice. Alice could detect a sense of sadness coming from Mrs Jill, along with a touch of joy.

"Ya." Was all she could really say. This felt odd, saying good bye, but it was for the best.

"Well I'm glad you're finally moving on. I hope life treats you well, dear." Mrs Jill stood up from her desk, wrapping her in a hug. Surprised by the touch, Alice stiffened before returning the hug. The hug ended quickly and Mrs Jill walked with her to the front door. Outside a taxi sat waiting. Alice gave Mrs Jill one final hug before walking to the cab, trying her hardest not to cry. Turning back she gave a final wave to all those watching her leave. The ride to the drop off point was quiet, the disguised shield agent not being particularly talkative. He dropped her off and Alice found a place to change. Emerging as Apex she smiled at the sight that greeted her.

"You ready?" Nova asked.

"I was born ready, firefly." She smirked at him.

"Hmm, I think bucket head has a better ring to it." Spidey chipped in.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Tiger said irritatedly.

"Lead on." Apex said, eager to start.

Apex marveled as she, Spider-Man, White Tiger, and Nova walked the halls of the triskellion.

"Welcome to SHEILD Acadamy." Spidey said.

"It's so big! How do you guys find your way around?" Apex asked, feeling very small.

"You'll figure it out with time." Nova said as they entered the dorms. Apex was startled by the shear number of heroes assembled. One even appeared to be a saber tooth tiger.

"Hey newbie!" Someone called, causing everyone who wasn't already looking at the door to turn and stare at the new comer.

"Alright, introduction time." Spider-Man shot a web and swung past the people as he named them.

"This is Cloak and Dagger, Ironspider, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Squirrel Girl, Agent Venom, Triton and Rhino. Everybody, this is our newest recruit, Apex."

"Um, hi." She greeted the mass. A few said hello back but most just turned back to their own conversations.

"Sup newbie?" Agent Venom said, offering a large hand for a high five.

"My name's Apex, not newbie." Apex said, highfiving him anyway.

"It's so good to have a new girl to talk too! I mean boys are nice but girls are better. Wait that came out wrong…" a very hyper active Squirrel Girl bounced over.

"Um… could you slow down?" Apex asked, hoping she came with a mute button.

"You get use to it." Agent Venom said encouragingly.

"Sorry, it's just so cool to meet a new friend, right Tippytoe?" She asked the squirrel on her shoulder. The squirrel gave a positive chirp.

"So, what's your ability? Don't tell me, you teleport too, like Cloak?" Squirrel Girl went on.

"Nope, I shapeshift." Apex said.

"Ooo, could you be a squirrel?"

"No do something big, like a bear." Venom suggested.

"I can't really do whole animals, but I can do parts." As she spoke she grew a squirrel tail like Squirrel Girl's and a pair of bear paws.

"Neat-o!" Squirrel Girl smiled.

"Alright, listen up." Director Fury said, "I know you're all excited to meet the new recruit but we've got a training session so let's hop to it."

The training session was brutal, Apex guessed it was mostly cause she was out of shape. She collapsed onto her bunk as soon as they were dismissed. No sooner had she done that then she was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. Apparently she's fallen asleep as soon as she'd dropped. She looked up to see Iron Fist smiling down at her.

"Iron Fist?" She asked.

"Ssh. Come on." He hushed her as he pulled her from her bed, partially carrying her out the door.

"What's going on?" Apex asked, gaining her own footing and following after.

"You'll see." He said as he lead her through the maze of halls. They emerged on the roof, out looking the skyline of New York.

"Oh, Danny it's beautiful." She said, in awe.

"Sit down, it gets better." He said, patting the spot by him. Apex smiled and accepted the seat.

"So, how was your first day?" He asked her.

"It was good, a bit brutal but good." She said. She shuddered at the cold breeze that blew up from the ocean.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted. He pulled out a blanket and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, draping the blanket around both of them. Apex snuggled closer to Iron Fist and was happy when he rested his head on top of hers. And they sat like that, in silent companionship. Watching as the sun began to rise, casting the city in a celestial glow.

"Danny?" She asked, finally breaking the spell. She sat up, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yeah?" He responded, a bit nervously.

"I… I remember you being there, in my head… and I just wanted to thank you. For all you did." She said.

"Anything for a friend." He said, smiling in relief. Apex blinked, did he really just say that? But he's kissed her back yesterday, maybe he'd just been caught up in the moment. But then this, right here right now, couldn't this be considered a date? He chuckled, as if reading her thoughts. "And I'd do it all again for you, Alice." Just the way he said her name sent chills down her spine. He leaned in and kissed her gently. Alice gladly returned it, her insides turning to jelly as they kissed. They broke apart to breathe.

"You know what?" She asked.

"What?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm really glad I met you." She said, kissing his nose.

"Same here." He returned her kiss, but on her mouth, deeper this time. Alice sighed happily. Yes, things could only get better from here.

WARNING THIS NEXT PART IS TO MAKE A CLIFFHANGER FOR THE NEXT BOOK. IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO WRITE IT, DON'T READ THIS NEXT PART AND VOTE NO ON MY POLE. IF YOU WANT MORE THEN VOTE YES.

A shadow lurked just off the side of the building, hidden from the two teen heroes. He growled angrily, fists clenched tight, as he watched them kiss. Oh how he wanted to shove the guy in green off the edge of the tower. He approached them, but neither reacted. He aimed a kick at the guy but it passed straight through him. He sat next to the guy, still nothing. The girl broke the kiss, gazing adoringly at him. No, at the guy in green. He gave a sad sigh. He reached out a hand to brush back a stray hair but once again he passed through. The guy in green did just as he had been trying to do. He growled again, then sighed in despair. He stood up, walking away from the couple. He turned back to look at them, the sunrise making the scene look incredibly sappy.

"Alice." He whispered. Her head turned, and for a moment their eyes locked.

"Joe?" She asked. But he'd already faded away, waking up in a dark hole. He tested his arms and legs. "Were you dreaming again? I already told you that you'll be ready soon. Soon, but not yet." A near gentle voice crooned to him. A soft clicking sound could be heard then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ok so yeah, go vote. Also if I get enough votes saying yes, I am planning on having a short side story where Alice expands upon her powers a bit with different combinations. And guess who gets to come up with the combinations? You do! Just leave a review or PM me your suggestion. If I think it's good then I'll turn it into a chapter. Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and reviewed! You guys rock! Happy New Year!


End file.
